


The Fault in Our Sparks

by DresdenComplex



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mech Preg (Transformers), Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, past Trepan/Lobe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DresdenComplex/pseuds/DresdenComplex
Summary: Trepan was expecting many things when Overlord took him hostage. In the end, a sparkling was not one of them.
Relationships: Kaon/Trepan, Kaon/Trepan/Vos (Transformers), Kaon/Vos (Transformers), Overlord/Trepan (Transformers)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 89





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for taking a look at yet another fic I have going! This one ties in to A Melody Played on the Strings of our Souls at a later point, but each can be read individually!
> 
> Tread lightly here, Overlord isn't nice and there will be a not so nice chapter of the work. Everything has been tagged, and that specific chapter will be tagged again at the beginning so if you choose to skip over it you can! Not reading it won't detract as I'll give a brief summary.
> 
> For now enjoy some world building!
> 
> Enjoy!

Trepan bolted upright as if waking from a nightmare. His venting was heavy, his frame still in a fight or flight response. Where was he?

The room around him was pitch black save for a faint blue glow coming from…bars? It appeared to be some kind of cell. But why a cell? He couldn’t be at the Institute any longer, that much was clear, but that didn’t leave much room for conjecture on his current location.

As the fight of flight response slowly began to wind down, Trepan felt his head spinning. He didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger, but what had happened to get him into this predicament. He reached back in his memory banks…there was an operation about to be performed…on Soundwave…and then suddenly an explosion…and then Overlord…and then black.

“Frag, Overlord!” Trepan yelped, bolting up again, the fight or flight response reigniting in him. He remembered suddenly; the huge Phase Sixer coming for him, grabbing him, and then nothing. Judging by the ache in his helm he must have been knocked out and brought to where ever he was now. But then what happened to Soundwave? What happened to Chromedome? He could really only speculate as to those ends. What was important now was taking stock of his own situation.

As he attempted to get up, he felt a heavy weight around his wrists. Looking back he saw that he was not only in a cell, he was chained to the wall. That was rather inconvenient. Though it’s not like he hadn’t been in such situations before. And he was rather good at picking locks. So if he could just…

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” a gruff, low voice said. Trepan jumped, looking quickly beyond the bars, optics widening. There, in front of his cell, stood Overlord himself. Trepan gulped down the sudden bundle of nerves that shot into him. He may be cocky but he was far from stupid, and he knew how badly this could end if he didn’t keep his cool.

“So, come to finish me off for what I was about to do your buddy, huh?” Trepan quipped, locking his optics with Overlord’s. The Phase Sixer laughed. It was a deep, rumbling sort of laughter that struck the mnemosurgeon right down to his spark. He hated that kind of laugh.

“Oh no, my dear. You’re much more valuable to me alive~” Overlord replied, pushing a button to disengage the bars of the cell. As he stepped inside Trepan got a true sense for his massive height, and how one blow would easily end the smaller mech. But Overlord had said Trepan was valuable to him alive…and he could only guess as to what the brute had in mind for him.

“Really now? I don’t think I’d be of much use to you if you were to try to haggle my freedom to either the Institute or the Autobots,” Trepan replied. “So I suppose you chose a rather weak bargaining chip.” Overlord grinned. He had something in mind.

“I’m not looking to bargain with either of them,” he said as he stalked toward Trepan. The mnemosurgeon instinctively backed up, fight of flight coming back around. He couldn’t flee, so he had no choice but to choose to fight if things came down to that. However, he knew he didn’t stand much of a chance.

“Then what are you after?” Trepan stopped as he felt his back against the wall. Overlord knelt down to get on eye level with the smaller bot.

“I’m after you.” Trepan quirked a brow ridge. Him? Why him? Honestly, asking that opened so many unpleasant cans of worms that Trepan didn’t even want to entertaining half of the thoughts. He flinched as Overlord reached for him suddenly, but the large bot merely uncuffed his wrists, taking one of Trepan’s hands in own.

“This is what I want,” he commented, holding the appendage up to Trepan’s face. The mnemosurgeon only needed a moment to grasp the implications of what Overlord meant, however he didn’t intend to play along easily.

“My hand?” he asked innocently enough. Overlord chuckled.

“Surely you’re not that stupid. And if you are, I severely overestimated you…” the Phase Sixer mused as he pressed on the dainty hand in his grip, causing Trepan to wince slightly as his mnemosurgery needles unfurled. The big mech looked at them rather fondly as Trepan’s suspicions were confirmed, causing him to frown.

“You’re just interested in using me then? Well, despite being an Autobot I suppose I couldn’t really refuse in my situation now could I?” Overlord shook his head.

“You misunderstand. I want you to teach me the art.” Now that wasn’t what Trepan was expecting. Besides, mnemosurgery took a certain finesse that he wasn’t sure Overlord was capable of. However, was he really in a position to refuse?

“Mmm…mnemosurgery isn’t something you can just flick a switch on and master. It takes a lot of study and dedication, not to mention it’s a fairly dangerous addiction…what I were to refuse?” he ventured.

“Well then…first I’d take the one thing you care about from you…” Overlord began as he carefully took one of the needles between his fingers, jiggling it dangerously, enough to cause some discomfort. Trepan bit his lip at the slight pain, but more from the thought of having even one of his needles snapped. “And then, once you finally gave up, I’d be merciful and take your life~”

Overlord had not so eloquent ways of putting things, but he certainly put them into perspective. “Fine…I’ll teach you,” Trepan finally said, snatching his hand back and retracting his needles, rubbing at his sore finger. Overlord grinned at him viciously.

“I knew you could be reasoned with~” he replied as he scooped up Trepan, much to the mnemosurgeon’s dismay, and exited the cell. He may have dodged this bullet, but all in all, this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“Easy,” Trepan said as he watched Overlord carefully. “Don’t rush, don’t force past any resistance. Find a way around it. Don’t bust through the wall.” Overlord’s brow was furrowed in concentration, his optics blazing brightly as he focused on the faux brain module at his fingertips. “That’s it. Almost there…” And suddenly the brain module cracked.

Overlord growled in frustration. This clearly hadn’t been his first failure of the day. Trepan sighed, but internally, he was slightly amused. Overlord was learning quickly, but like any student, he was hitting a few rough patches. “Don’t feel bad. The first few injections are always the hardest. Particularly on fake brain modules. You really don’t get the full effect that you do when you’re inside a living mind.”

Overlord looked over to the mnemosurgeon as he took a seat on the table, taking the faux module in his hands to reconstruct it. “However, ethics stand in the way of so many up and comers. How unfortunate,” he said as he snapped the pieces back into their respective places. Overlord considered each word, leaning back as he watched Trepan’s delicate hands work.

“But in the end, what can you do?” Trepan asked, snapping Overlord’s attention back onto his face. He grinned widely, holding the faux brain module up, the sphere completely remade. “Ready to try again?” Overlord sighed.

“Show me again,” he said simply. Trepan chuckled. He knew Overlord didn’t need to be shown what to do for a millionth time. However, he didn’t feel the need to say anything, or to deny the Phase Sixer’s request. Brushing a large arm aside he settled into the big mech’s lap, extending his needles, putting them to the faux module.

“See? Nice and gentle. No need to ram them in. When a wall comes up, you find a way around it. Just like you’re in a maze. Don’t bust through. Around, and around, and around, until…you come to the end. And you’re in~” He smiled widely as the module clicked, his needles settled comfortably inside it. He could feel Overlord’s gaze upon him. He already knew the way Overlord looked at him, not so much appraising him, but merely admiring him. In the beginning it had made him vastly uncomfortable, but he was coming to accept that gaze.

“Now then,” Trepan said, moving aside. “Give it another go.”

\-------------------

Time seemed to march on just a bit more quickly. Was Trepan enjoying himself? Or was he merely that comfortable already in his new life? Well, for a prisoner, he was being rather well taken care of. His tank was full, and the berth he recharged in was rather acceptable, much more so than if he had been in a cell like the rest of Overlord’s captives. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Overlord was being good to him. But Trepan knew that with Overlord there were always ulterior motives. He just hadn’t unraveled what they were yet.

“Are you going to eat?” Trepan looked up from his thoughts, then down at the cube of energon that sat untouched before him. He had been prone to drifting off into thought much more recently.

“Sorry…” he murmured, picking up the cube and taking a bite. Overlord smiled as he again kept his gaze on Trepan. The mnemosurgeon was so interesting, by far the most interesting being that he had come across in his long life. And that is what kept Overlord engaged beyond using Trepan as a tool, or a means to an end.

“You know, it’s rude to stare,” Trepan said as he popped the last bit of energon into his mouth. Overlord’s habit of staring at him was starting to get to him. He wasn’t some trophy to be gawked at. Overlord merely grinned at him. Trepan narrowed his optics.

“Forgive me, my little surgeon. You’re just rather hard not to stare at.” That got a laugh out of Trepan.

“Please, Overlord. You’re talking like you’re courting someone…” he stopped as he spoke. Overlord merely continued to grin at him, not saying another word. Was he saying these things on purpose to get a rise out of Trepan? If so, it left a sour taste in the mnemosurgeon’s mouth, and a bit of a twist in his tank. Trepan frowned, getting up from his seat. “Let’s go, we’ve got more work to do. And as far as I remember, you have a paper to be writing for me. Unless you want me to believe you’re not reading any of the literature I give to you.”

Trepan didn’t hear Overlord rise as well, or come up behind him. He had been so busy being irritated that the fact that the Phase Sixer was once again scooping him up caught him completely off guard. Trepan squeaked in surprise as Overlord held him to his chest, engine purring lightly.

“I’ve been good to you, haven’t I, teacher?” he asked. Trepan looked at him in confusion. What was he trying to get at?

“You have…but I’ll have you know I don’t appreciate being held. I’m not your pet,” Trepan quipped. That rumbling laugh again.

“Of course not,” Overlord replied as he walked them out of the room. “But you’re also not a prisoner here.” Trepan looked up to Overlord again. His tank was twisting further.

“We…we’re not lovers,” he stammered. Again that laugh.

“No,” Overlord replied as he opened the door to his berth room. “We are simply we.” He lay on the berth, holding Trepan close to him. The mnemosurgeon was sure the Phase Sixer could feel his spark beating in its casing. What was Overlord getting at? What were the ulterior motives? If there was one thing that drove Trepan crazy was not knowing.

“Forget the lessons for the night…we’ll pick them up tomorrow,” Overlord said with a sleepy yawn. Trepan wanted desperately to go to his own room, to process all of this alone, but it was fairly apparent that he would be spending his night here. As the Phase Sixer drifted into recharge, Trepan settled into an uncomfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter! The next one, though, may be a few days coming. I like the original draft too much to rewrite it, but the original draft is being held prisoner by my dead computer. This weekend I'm going to try to find an open hard drive recovery place so I can get my documents off that machine, however.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you're enjoying so far!!

Trepan hated overly complicated things. And that’s exactly what all of this was. Over complicated. His relationship with Overlord was a constantly evolving creature that he could hardly keep tabs on. Just when he thought perhaps he had things figured out, something else would happen to throw his speculations clean out the window. He tried hard to remain simply the teacher, but that’s not how things were working out. In the long run that may have helped keep him alive, but the discomfort that being more than that brought was, in itself, overwhelming.

Trepan had never had plans to settle down with anyone. The life of a mnemosurgeon was not meant to be a long one, after all. They all died from the addiction at some point and Trepan, deep down, knew he was not above that fate. As a result, he kept people at arm’s length and never really allowed anyone closer than that. Perhaps things had been a little different with Lobe, but Trepan still kept his secrets well, even from his closest colleague.

That was another thing that got to Trepan. Secretism was something that was to be unknown for those delving into spending a long lifetime with one another, and though Trepan was a bit nosey, he never felt close enough with anyone to bare his whole being to them. And that certainly wasn’t going to suddenly change with Overlord. In fact, Trepan would have to work harder to keep his secrets from a mech who was drooling at the chance to be let into the mnemosurgeon’s mind.

And perhaps that’s what bothered Trepan most of all. Overlord was making huge strides in his studies and quickly becoming capable. Honestly, that almost worried Trepan. Maybe it was because of whatever convoluted emotions the Phase Sixer held for Trepan that his brain module was almost a prize for a job well done. As he had reiterated time after time he was not some prize, and he would continue to remind Overlord of such. But…if he was being completely honest, Trepan could see the appeal that the thought held. Maybe he was good at keeping secrets, but he was also good at prying them away from others, no matter how unwilling. And, being slightly nosey, Trepan wanted his needles in the brain module of almost anyone he became close with. Luckily for Lobe they had agreed to not perform any surgery on each other. That was an arrangement Trepan needed to make abundantly clear to Overlord.

It seemed, however, that day after day, things would just compound themselves and Trepan had to continually call into question where he stood with Overlord. As their lessons grew ever closer to an end he feared more and more that what the huge mech wanted out of him truly was a conjunx. Trepan was willing to be almost anything but. He had tried to make that clear the first time Overlord kissed him, which had been entirely unexpected, and ended with Overlord nursing a deep wound from Trepan’s hand saw. However, it seemed that Overlord had merely taken that as a warning to not surprise the mnemosurgeon like that again, at least when it came to acts of affection.

The Phase Sixer had taken to at least asking permission for things, and he was often giddy when Trepan would accept his proposals. Trepan supposed he didn’t mind so much as long as he knew what was coming. He would let Overlord kiss him, and, on occasion, would let him carry him back to his berth room where he would coddle him like a sparkling. It still didn’t take away the discomfort in the back of his helm, however.

And maybe Trepan needed to be honest with what he truly feared: losing control. So long as he had Overlord asking for permission for things he maintained a semblance of control when everything else seemed to be utterly out of his sphere of influence. Maybe it was also fear that kept him from truly wanting to be close with another being. The two combined was a powerful thing that kept Trepan in line with what little moral compass he still possessed. However, that control was slipping away almost daily…and it caused Trepan to reel like a fish on a line as Overlord slowly pulled him in. Closer, and closer, and closer until…

“Finished.” Trepan looked up from his thoughts as Overlord handed over the data pad.

“Hmmm, a rather good time,” the mnemosurgeon replied as he took the pad, flipping through to see the results. He had finally decided it was time for his student to take the exam to qualify for mnemosurgeon status. Once his student passed, the real fun could begin.

“I have been learning from the best on Cybertron,” Overlord remarked with a toothy grin. Trepan rolled his optics.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he said as he came to the final score. It didn’t surprise him. “This, however, will get you everywhere~” He turned and smiled at Overlord. “You passed.”

“You act like that’s a surprise,” the Phase Sixer said. Trepan shook his helm.

“I honestly figured you would, which is good for you. Now you get a little reward~” Overlord perked up quite a bit at that. Trepan knew exactly what kind of reward Overlord would choose if it were up to him, but it wasn’t, and Trepan had his own idea of the perfect reward for a job well done. “Let’s just be sure to get someone who won’t be missed.”

\--------------------------------

“Now then, remember everything you’ve learned.” The room was dimly lit aside from the lights illuminating the makeshift operating slab. A slight groan came from the mech lying on it. Overlord looked over to Trepan who brushed off the sound.

“I made sure he’s properly sedated for you. The live ones tend to fight, and if you’re not careful, you could easily snap a needle. Better to have them this way on your first live injection.”

“If you say so,” Overlord replied. He would have preferred a little fight if he had things his way.

“I do. So don’t dawdle~” Trepan said as he settled next to the operating slab to watch the proceedings. He always felt it was better to practice and learn on a living mind. Overlord took the cue and, ever so carefully, began the procedure. Trepan smiled as he watched the mech work. His appreciation for mnemosurgery was never in question, and he enjoyed watching his students as much as he enjoyed doing the procedure himself. The concentration on Overlord’s faceplate almost made him look endearing to Trepan as he waited to see that typical toothy grin. He didn’t have to wait long before it appeared, signaling Overlord had successfully infiltrated the patient’s mind. Trepan nodded in approval.

“Very good~ Now you’re free to do as you please. You can make this one to your liking~” Overlord chuckled. “What’s so funny?” Trepan asked, slightly perturbed.

“He’s not the only one I’d like to make to my liking~” Overlord said, stealing a glance at his teacher.

“If you weren’t inside his mind, I’d slap you,” Trepan chided. A full-blown laugh followed by silence as Overlord worked. He was getting more brazen, and there were times that fully irritated Trepan to no end. He decided that this time, though, he’d let it slide. He’d be able to get back at Overlord another time.

“And done,” Overlord replied a short time later as he retracted his needles.

“Well done,” Trepan said with a nod. “The sedatives should wear off shortly. Then we’ll be able to see the full effect of your work. However, I’m sure you did well.” The smaller mech smiled as Overlord looked over at him, staring as he usually did. “And what Is it this time?”

“Well, I think another little reward is in order considering how well I’ve done today~” the Phase Sixer responded. Trepan sighed, but he figured he could at least hear the other mech out. He had been rather productive.

“And what, exactly, did you have in mind?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The data recovery on my old computer was successful!! So this fic will be going on ahead now that I have chapters back!
> 
> WARNING!!! This is the bad chapter I mentioned. Overlord rapes Trepan. If this is something you'd rather not read, please SKIP THIS CHAPTER! It won't ruin the fic if you don't read it.

The kiss was stifling. The heat from Overlord’s frame was stifling. Everything…everything was just…stifling. As they broke apart Trepan gulped down a breath of air in an attempt to cool his systems. His fans were already failing him in this pursuit. Overlord was muttering something…something obscene about how pretty Trepan was going to look lain out in front of him, waiting to be conquered. Damn it all…he had already made it clear to the Phase Sixer that he was not some trophy. But in the end, how much weight did his words really carry?

Overlord was kissing him again, not even being coy, just rough. He didn’t wait for permission to enter Trepan’s mouth. Instead his thick glossa forced its way in, twining with its smaller counterpart in a twisted semblance of a dance. Trepan didn’t make a fuss or resist. At the end of the day he had agreed to an interface, no matter how much he had wanted to say no. It was easier this way, easier to just give in and get along with things. In the back of his mind this was something he had almost always figured would happen eventually. Maybe, in some small way, that had helped him prepare for this. But maybe that was just the lie he told himself to help him recharge peacefully.

Fingers ghosted his frame, hooking in sensitive transformation seams, pulling at exposed wires. Overlord was being…gentle…yet persistent with his touches. Enough that Trepan didn’t try to sidle away, but reminding him that even big bots could be careful with their smaller partners. His optics blazed ruby, carefully studying the mnemosurgeon, watching his every move. He was looking for reciprocation, and Trepan knew it was in his best interest to give it.

Arching his spinal strut, pressing his frame close, and finally, returning that insisting, hungry kiss. Overlord purred. “That’s a good boy~” As they kissed each other hungrily, Overlord decided to make it known that he wasn’t much for foreplay. Trepan only momentarily registered the sound of his panels retracting, but yelped at the unexpected feeling of a large spike pressurizing against him. Overlord couldn’t help but laugh devilishly.

Trepan took only a moment to glare at the big brute before he looked down between them. His optics couldn’t hide the gawk he was feeling. He knew Overlord was a large frame, and he had figured his spike would be proportionate, but he was still surprised. Large was perhaps an understatement. Trepan was small in comparison…not to mention he’d never been with a partner much larger than himself. He could only wonder at the semantics as Overlord places a hand on his back, the free one tracing down toward Trepan’s own array.

The mnemosurgeon felt a rush of energon to his faceplate as a finger traced his seams, causing him to heat up further. Stifling. If he protested now it would certainly be the end of him…or perhaps Overlord would come up with a crueler punishment. He could never put anything past the Phase Sixer. “Trepan…don’t keep me waiting.”

It was more of a command than anything. Locking optics, Trepan did as he was asked and retracted his panels. His spike pressurized, small in comparison to Overlord, but he had little time to think it over before he felt an invading touch on the lips of his valve. Overlord petted him gently, tracing his valve, purposefully avoiding his anterior node. Trepan couldn’t help but whine in response. Even he could be broken given the proper stimulation. But in all, he just wanted to get this over with.

Then suddenly Overlord rubbed harshly against his node, and then their lips were together again, quieting any noise that Trepan made. The large mech continued his rough ministrations, enjoying every twitch it caused in his smaller counterpart. All he had to do was bring his precious little surgeon close to the edge…

But Trepan already felt like he was falling. The sky had given way and he was in freefall, the sensations cascading through his frame, ramping his fans up to a speed he wasn’t aware they were capable of. Stifling. And finally he was a precipice…almost at the edge…ready to fall again…when it was all taken away.

Overlord couldn’t help but grin widely as he looked at Trepan’s pout as he removed all stimulation. “Cute,” he replied as he picked Trepan up under the arms, causing an air of confusion for the mnemosurgeon. However he quickly got the gist when he was positioned over Overlord’s imposing spike. From this angle Trepan was sure he was going to break…and he began a feeble protest…that didn’t get very far.

He practically screamed as Overlord lowered him, the sharp head of his spike piercing through Trepan’s valve, stretching him in way that was purely painful. And the pain didn’t cease as he was lowered and stretched further. Biting his glossa to the point that he felt energon seep around his dentae, Trepan tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. There was no way Overlord could bottom out…not without…

But Trepan was pulled from his thoughts as he was brought back up then forced back down, Overlord setting his pace. At that point he could no longer help it, and he let the tears flow, whimpering and crying as Overlord kept up his pace, seeming to revel in Trepan’s pain. “Mmmm, you’re so tight, my darling! You’d think you’ve never done this before! But I know you better than that, you little slut~” Trepan looked at Overlord through his tears as he was taunted. His pride hurt almost as badly as his valve…but he had to endure this. After all he had agreed…and this certainly wouldn’t be the last of these little romps. He would get used to this…he had to!

As Overlord angled his thrusts he began to press deeper into Trepan, lighting up his ceiling nodes and arrays he hadn’t felt alight in a long time. The pain…it was beginning to melt into a twisted pleasure. Stifling. Trepan sucked in another breath, only for it to hitch at a particularly deep thrust, earning a toothy grin from Overlord. “You know what would be nice, pet?” Trepan did his best to look at the Phase Sixer quizzically through the haze that had settled on his brain module.

“It would be nice…for you to bear me a sparkling~” Trepan lit up at that remark, the haze lifting enough for him to be coherent.

“You wouldn’t!” he squeaked as another deep thrust raked against his ceiling nodes.

“Watch me~” And with that Overlord seated himself in Trepan, the sharp head of his spike piercing the mnemosurgeon’s gestation chamber. Trepan gasped at the feeling, his fight or flight response lighting up against everything else as he wriggled violently in Overlord’s grasp. Unfortunately, that only spurred the big mech on and Trepan felt his tank twist as he felt the white hot feeling of transfluid filling his waiting chamber.

“Overlord, stop!!!” Trepan wailed, trying as hard as he could to get away.

“Ah, ah,” Overlord scolded as he steadied Trepan, all the while his chest opening to reveal his pulsing, point one percenter spark. The mnemosurgeon was sure he was going to be ill as his chest was forced open easily, his own spark pulsing for a taste of the energy that was Overlord.

“Please…don’t….” he pleaded weakly. But his protest fell upon deaf ears. Overlord pulled him close, their sparks twining, finally merging. And as Overlord laid them down, Trepan sobbed feebly. There was no longer a way to turn back. Their sparks would provide the energy burst to jumpstart the creation of a new life.

“There, there,” Overlord cooed as he rubbed Trepan’s back. “It’s going to be alright.” The mnemosurgeon wanted to pretend he heard that wrong as the spark bond thrummed in his audials. But he knew better. “I’m going to be a sire,” Overlord continued with a gleeful grin as he continued to pet a trembling Trepan. “And you, my lovely, are going to be the most lovely carrier~”

And in the end, what else could he do about it but cry?


	5. Chapter 5

The scowl on Trepan’s face couldn’t have been set any deeper, and that alone was enough to make the medic highly uncomfortable. In fact, he was doing what he could to keep his optics off the mnemosurgeon and on the data pad in his servos as it flashed with new reports. Trepan wasn’t even sure what he was doing there. Deep down, he knew the answer he was going to get. He supposed he just needed to hear from someone else to make it real.

The data pad beeped, signaling it had finished its diagnostic scan, and to keep from making eye contact a little longer, the medic read it over thoroughly…two times, maybe three, just to be sure he had things right. Once he had affirmed the readings he set the pad aside with a deep sigh, finally looking over to Trepan.

“Well, you’re perfectly healthy, but there’s no doubt about the findings. You’re carrying.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Trepan snapped. Deep down he had known full well what the results would be. His twisting tank every morning that made it impossible for him to keep energon down made sure of that. However, that didn’t stop the fact that some small part of him had hoped it would be different.

The medic didn’t flinch at Trepan’s snap towards him. He had expected such a reaction as the news wasn’t exactly something any mech in Trepan’s situation would want to hear. “I know this isn’t something you wanted…” the medic began, dropping his voice. “So I’ll let you know there is another option.” Trepan raised a brow ridge at that. Now he had his attention.

“It’s still small, and only giving off a very weak life signal. We could terminate now and Overlord would be none the wiser. At this early stage you need a medic to detect much of anything. Not to mention you’re not showing yet…” As the medic talked on Trepan shut him out. He had heard what he needed to hear and his brain module swirled. There was hope; this could all be over with right now…but something…something was holding him back. He starred absently at his midsection, pausing a few minutes longer before looking over to the medic, the scowl gone from his expression.

“I…I don’t think…” he began, not even sure why he was hesitating. It was the medic’s turn to raise a brow ridge. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing the mnemosurgeon correctly.

“Trepan, this is your only shot. If you continue on Overlord will take notice. The sparkling may only be emitting a weak life force now, but it’ll grow with each cycle. Not to mention the physical changes will become obvious to everyone, and….”

“I can’t,” Trepan finally replied as he hopped off the examine slab. He had no idea what was coming over him, but for whatever reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to let the medic proceed. “Thank you, though,” he managed as he walked out the door, leaving the dumbfounded medic in his wake.

\-----------------------------------

As Trepan made his way down the hall toward his habsuite he had to wonder what was coming over him. Maybe it wasn’t a sparkling he was carrying, but some manner of horrible parasite that was brainwashing him into wanting to take care of it. Whatever it was though, he just couldn’t bring himself to the conclusion to terminate it.

“You’d best be grateful,” he growled as he poked at his midsection. In the next moment, however, he was taken off guard by a sudden message ringing over his comm system. Overlord, he figured. However, when he checked the communication it came from a private source…one he hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“The Institute?” he questioned as he checked the source again. It certainly was a message from them over the secure server, but who in the Institute even really cared that he was gone? Well cared enough to be looking for him, anyway. It had be a prank of some kind, but the message was insistent, ringing in his head to be answered. He figured he could ignore it, but ultimately, the curiosity won out.

‘Hello? Who is this?’ he asked. Really there was only a handful of people it could have been. Trepan was still mildly surprised by the answer he received back, though.

‘Trepan? Thank Primus I’ve finally been able to reach you,’ the voice on the other end said. It was familiar enough.

‘Lobe? What are you…why are you…how?’ A laugh greeted Trepan’s questions.

‘What? Did you not think I’d miss you? You’re the only other competent one around this place. It’s been torture since you’ve been gone. Are you alright? Where are you?’ So he couldn’t pinpoint Trepan’s location. That was a relief at least. The last thing he needed was someone to rush in in a blaze of glory and try to rescue him. That could only go horrifically wrong...especially now.

‘I’m fine, really. And honestly? I didn’t think you’d miss me?’ Another laugh. Yes, Trepan had been close with Lobe in the sense that you were normally close with your work colleagues. And yes, they may have interfaced a few times, but the level of relief mixed with worry in Lobe’s voice now was making Trepan uncomfortable. What had been going on that he hadn’t seen?

‘Well it’s good to know you’re okay. Now tell me where you are. I’ll come get you. We don’t have to go back to the Institute. We can leave together, go somewhere Overlord will never find you.’ As Lobe continued a deep frown grew on Trepan’s faceplate. He really had been blind, hadn’t he?

‘Lobe, listen. I’m fine. Don’t come looking for me.’ A pause.

‘Why not? Are you sure you’re alright?’ No. He wasn’t alright, but he couldn’t let Lobe know the truth. He had to let him down gently; to make sure he made it clear that he didn’t want or need to be rescued. He didn’t want someone getting hurt over him, at least not this someone.

‘If you come for me Overlord will kill you. Swiftly. No mercy,’ Trepan continued trying to be as blunt as possible. Overlord’s reputation proceeded him so Trepan hoped that the warning would be enough. He should have accounted for Lobe’s stubbornness, though.

‘Doesn’t matter. He can try, but I’m not defenseless, Trepan. You should know as well as anyone that the Institute allows for us to have some advantage.’ Trepan’s frown deepened.

‘You have no idea what he’s capable of, Lobe. You’d be incredibly stupid to underestimate him.’

‘Listen to you. I would have thought you’d be chomping at the bit to get out. You sound like you’re actually getting comfortable there.’

‘Stop being stupid. I’m trying to protect you,’ Trepan snapped. Lobe scoffed.

‘This isn’t like you. There’s something you’re hiding.’ Trepan stopped. What he that obvious? Was wanting to protect someone else that out of line for him? Maybe he really was carrying a parasite.

‘Hello? Trepan what the frag is…’

‘I’m carrying.’ Silence fell for a few moments.

‘What?’

‘I’m carrying his sparkling, Lobe. If you come anywhere near me he’s going to gut you. Don’t try to find me. In fact, it’d be better if you just forgot about me. Please, go on with your life, and forget me.’

‘Trepan…you’re being irrational. We can work with this….I can still come help you…I’

‘Please, go enjoy your life. Good bye,’ And with that Trepan shutdown the comm link, deleting it all together. If Lobe didn’t know where he was from their conversation he wouldn’t be able to pinpoint him now. Trepan didn’t know why his limbs felt heavy as he reached his habsuite and opened the door. He didn’t know why he felt like sobbing. Maybe he did…maybe he just didn’t want to admit it.

Entering into the room he walked over to the berth, flopping down on it, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it as he made another comm. It was time to make sure nothing happened to the ones he cared about. Within a few minutes Overlord opened the door, stooping down to enter.

“What’s the matter?” he asked in a huff. Apparently Trepan had interrupted something.

“Come here, you big brute. I have something to tell you. It’ll wipe that expression clear off your face~” Trepan said, allowing his faceplate to sport a coy grin. Overlord stalked over to the berth, allowing Trepan to take his hand and place it on his middle. It only took a moment for Overlord to inferre the meaning…only a moment before he picked up on the life signal, faint as it was.

“You’re going to be a sire,” Trepan said grinning at him. In the next instant Overlord scooped Trepan into his arms, cradling him close. The expression on his face certainly had changed, to one of the odd sort of deranged joy only Overlord was capable of. “Oh…and Overlord? Next time you leave, take me with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is where the overlap starts with my other fic, A Melody Played on the Strings of Our Souls. However, you don't need to read it to understand what's going on! :3
> 
> Thanks for the support so far, I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story!

Overlord kept his promise. He took Trepan with him as they hopped from galaxy to galaxy on mission after mission. Trepan didn’t mind. This way no one would be able to pinpoint an exact location on him. The people he cared about were safe. He was safe.

However, spending so much time with Overlord inevitably meant that Trepan would be fawned over and bothered more than he cared for. As time passed his slim frame became gravid and it became harder to push the Phase Sixer away. As per usual, Trepan wanted only to be left to his own devices when it came to carrying…being oohed and awed at was simply too much. To say the least, it soured his mood quite a bit.

Another thing that left Trepan irritable: the starkness of Overlord’s ship and base. Instinct was telling him to nest and get comfortable, but his thin berth sheet and old pillow provided little of the comfort he was currently seeking. He would complain about it whenever the possibility presented itself, but little in the way of new comforts ever seemed to arrive. To say the least, the place was woefully inadequate for a carrier, let alone a sparkling.

Overlord, however, finally began to seem interested in sparklings, now that it appeared to have sunk in that one was indeed on the way. Trepan found him absently reading data pads on sparkling development and care, which was quite the surprise. He would happily tell Trepan what phase of development the little one was at inside him and even show him pictures and diagrams. “You’re like an over excited sparkling yourself,” Trepan commented one day. Overlord had chuckled.

“I suppose you could say I’m just excited to finally meet them,” Overlord said, placing a hand over Trepan’s middle. “I wonder who they’ll take after,” he mused.

“With any luck, me,” Trepan had said bluntly. “Not their sire who won’t even get their carrier a blanket to wrap up in.” he continued with a slight hiss. A full-on laugh.

“Again with the blankets and pillows. I suppose I’ll have to see what I can do.”

“You’d better.”

Trepan was currently waiting for Overlord to return from a supply run to see if his latest threat had carried any weight. When he finally heard the door to the ship open, he stretched, shaking out his sore joints. ‘Took him long enough…’ he thought. A few moments later the door to the bridge opened and Trepan stood to face Overlord.

“You’d better have my….what’s that?” Trepan asked, freezing as he took in the small, sleeping being in the Phase Sixer’s arms.

“I thought you could use some practice~” Overlord replied, handing the tiny sparkling to Trepan. The mnemosurgeon took it gently, cradling it. The tiny silver creature slept peacefully, its small wings flaring from time to time as it dreamed.

“Where did you get this?? You can’t just go around kidnapping sparklings!” Trepan said, trying to keep his voice down. “You need to take this thing back where you found it!” Overlord patted his head.

“Don’t worry, the DJD won’t miss it much,” he said. Trepan’s optics widened.

“THE DJD??? YOU TOOK THIS FROM THE DJD??” Trepan couldn’t keep his voice quiet any longer though out of shock or anger he wasn’t sure which. In his arms the little sparkling stirred, opening its bleary blue optics.

“Oh, now you’ve gone and woken the poor thing,” Overlord replied. The sparkling looked between Overlord and Trepan, then about the room in confusion. Not seeing it carrier, sire, or familiar surroundings the little creature hiccupped, tears welling up in the corners of its optics. Trepan sighed as he began to rock the little one, cooing at it, attempting to calm it down.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you back to where you belong,” he said gently.

“Indeed,” Overlord concurred. “In fact I’m sure Tarn will be calling any minute now…” The sudden sound of an incoming communication rang through the air. “Hmmm, right on time,” he said, clicking the comm link open.

“It’s about time you called. Finally found you’re missing something?” Tarn’s seething visage stared back at Overlord.

“We aren’t here to play games, Overlord. If he isn’t safe we won’t even consider negotiations,” Tarn said, his voice sharp as a knife.

“Now, now. To think I’d be so monstrous as to kill a sparkling,” he said, taking the little one from Trepan and holding it up to the screen. However, the tension in the air did not ease. Tarn knew full well Overlord could and would kill the tiny bot if the urge crossed him. “You misjudge me.”

Tarn visibly narrowed his eyes. He began to open his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off, a figure darting onto the screen in front of him. Vos’ eyes widely took in the sight of his young one in the hands of one of the DJD’s most sought after targets and the venom on his gaze at Overlord was undeniable. Before anyone could consider the situation further he spat a few words at Overlord before Kaon appeared to drag him back.

“Mmm, I’m not sure if those were words I would want to hear,” Overlord replied darkly. He found himself biting his tongue not to laugh in glee as he heard Vos literally growl. Kaon was finding himself having to fight back a few choice words of his own. It would only make the situation worse if he were to speak up.

“What do you want, Overlord?” Tarn virtually barked at him. At the gruff noise the sparkling couldn’t hold back its tears any longer, whimpering for some sort of comfort, before emitting a small cry.

Upon hearing the sound Vos wriggled free of Kaon’s grasp, running up to the screen, chittering soft words to the little one. The sparkling, recognizing the voice of its carrier, held out its tiny hands to the screen, tears still streaming down its cheeks. Trepan frowned deeply on the sidelines. He found more, and more, that this was the least thrilling situation to bring a sparkling of his own into. At the very least it would be Overlord’s own sparkling.

“It’s a shame really….that sparklings are rather annoying little things,” Overlord finally replied as he looked down at the tiny thing. “And it’s really a shame that they break so easily,” he finished, a murderous gleam in his eyes as he began to raise a hand.

“His name’s Legato! Please, I’m begging you, don’t kill him!” Kaon begged as he rushed to join Vos at the front of the screen. He had felt it the minute Vos tensed at Overlord’s actions and hadn’t been a wild guess for him to figure why. Overlord stopped, regarding Legato’s parent mechs as he seemed to weigh his options.

“Hmm, decisions, decisions,” Overlord quipped. “And what exactly would I be getting out of things if I didn’t?” he asked, turning his optics back to the mechs on screen. He waited in the moments of silence that followed. He acknowledged that he wasn’t an easy mech to please.

“You…” Tarn began.

“An exchange,” Kaon cut him off. “Give us back Legato and you can have me. A life for a life,” he proposed. Tarn and Vos were both visibly shocked by the proposal, but Overlord thought it over. He could take out Kaon if he so desired this way, which would be a critical blow to the DJD. In all it seemed… “Fair enough,” he finally replied, the smirk returning to his face. “Simply tell me where you wish to meet for our exchange.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light was fading over the horizon of the barren planet as Overlord watched the Peaceful Tyranny land. He was honestly a little giddy with excitement over this new prospect. There was a lot he could do in this situation; the power was really all in his hands.

As the dust settled the hatch of the ship opened, the members of the DJD stalking out. It seemed not a one of them was happy about this arrangement, though Overlord couldn’t imagine why. Losing one member to get their innocent little sparkling back seemed fair enough to him. However both Kaon and Vos’ visages melted into something akin to relief on seeing that Legato was, indeed, safe.

As the other stopped Kaon continued forward, moving to Overlord somberly. Upon reaching him the smaller mech reached out and Overlord easily gave the now smiling sparkling back over to his sire. The tension in Kaon eased at once as he cradled his offspring, Legato grinning and babbling. After a moment Vos was waved over to join his bond mate and their child. Kaon handed Legato to his carrier who held the little sparkling close, chittering to him in relief. The moment was only interrupted by Overlord clearing his throat, signaling he was more than done with this little reunion.

“Well?” he asked, looking over at the three. He was more than ready to kill if they tried to flee. Kaon sighed, turning to Vos who quickly replied with a string of words of worry.

“I’m sorry…” was all Kaon could say as he lay a kiss on both Legato and Vos. “Let’s go,” he replied quietly as he walked past Overlord toward his ship. Overlord grinned viciously. It may not have been pillows and blankets, but this would make a fine gift for Trepan.


	7. Chapter 7

The chains attached to Kaon’s wrist felt overly heavy as he waited in the quiet darkness. Overlord had mentioned something about someone coming to ‘examine’ him; make sure he wasn’t pulling anything fast on anyone. Well that seemed reasonable enough, he supposed. At this point, anything was reasonable. Legato and Vos were both safe back aboard the Tyranny and that was all he could ask for. His life was insignificant in comparison.

Beyond the door to his cell Kaon could hear the hustle and bustle of a busy ship. Conversation, the sound of pedes as others past, a general cacophony of life, and he couldn’t tell if that made him more nervous. He was used to just himself and his comrades; all of….this….was overwhelming and he wasn’t directly in the stream yet. He gave an unconscious nervous tug at the chains holding him, relishing the cold clink they made in the otherwise silent room. It served to ground him, to remind him that he’d likely be spending the rest of his days in this quiet little prison, his own personal hell to enjoy.

The thought was quite calming actually. Kaon had never been much of a people mech. If he were to live on this crowded ship, this little prison cell was his preferred space. He found himself focusing so much on the thoughts that he almost missed the click of the door as the barrier parted, another mech carefully entering. Kaon picked up on them as they neared him, however, and his guard instantly raised, electricity crackling from his tesla coils in warning.

The other mech stopped, but he was again surprised as they suddenly began to laugh. “There, there sparky. I’m not going to hurt you. Not unless the order’s given anyway,” a voice said, the very tone cutting the air like a knife. Kaon knew this voice, he had met the mech it belonged to briefly long ago in a past he wished he could forget.

“He’ll be smart to be a good boy and treat you right, Trepan,” Overlord’s voice suddenly chimed in. The large mech stood idly by the entrance, curiosly watching the proceedings. Another laugh.

“Maybe if he’s very good for me, we’ll give him a reward, just like he gives that turbofox of his,” Trepan replied. Kaon could feel the smirk on his face and he flaired his EM field in a more subtle warning. He received merely a tut in response, the mnemosurgeon clicking his tongue, pushing his own EM field in challenge. “We’re not fairing too well so far~”

“Perhaps we should have held onto his sparkling,” Overlord chimed. “Less work involved~”

“True. The young are much more pliant patients,” Trepan replied. Kaon swore he could hear the mnemosurgery needles extend from Trepan’s fingers, which only caused him to struggle. He’d be damned if he was going to have this forced upon him, to have his memories, his info on himself and the DJD forcibly dredged up, or worse, his memories of his comrades and his beloveds erased entirely.

At the very thought Kaon almost instinctively let out a jolt of electricity, managing to miss Trepan, but it was more in warning than meant as an actual attack. “Oi, we’ve certainly got a livewire!” Trepan chuckled as he sidestepped the jolt in the knick of time. “I’ll have to be extra careful here~”

“You best be,” Overlord said. “Wouldn’t want anything happening to you or the little one…” At that Kaon let his charge die down slightly. He thought there were only the three of them? However, when he concentrated he could feel it; the pulsing of an unborn spark close to him, causing him to turn to Trepan.

“You…you’re carrying,” he remarked. At the acknowledgement Trepan rolled his optics.

“And?” he asked nonchalantly. “Carrying or not there are still things to be done around here, you included~” Kaon couldn’t help but be a little shocked. While Vos had been carrying he had been kept as far away from danger as he could have been. Kaon himself had seen to it. And yet here Trepan was, risking not only himself but his unborn sparkling as well. Kaon was sure Overlord was the sire and to know he would put the carrier at risk was unthinkable. Kaon was so appalled that he was going to make note of it, but was cut off by a sudden loud beeping.

Overlord grumbled, opening his com links and jabbering away at a mech on the bridge. After a moment he sighed. “Well my dear, it seems we have a rather urgent situation which requires my attention. You’ll be fine to finish here?” Trepan sighed as well but waved Overlord along.

“Best get going before I change my mind,” he said playfully. Overlord chuckled before leaving the doorway, allowing the door to close behind him. Once the sounds of Overlord’s pedes faded into the distance Trepan sighed retracting the needles in his fingers before taking a seat against the far wall of the cell facing Kaon. Perhaps he wasn’t as stupid as the electric chair thought.

“Not so enthusiastic when your Conjunx isn’t around, eh?” Kaon finally questioned, if anything to break the horrible awkward silence that had fallen in the room.

“Please, we’re not junxies,” Trepan replied evenly. “Don’t have to be to carry someone’s sparkling you know. You assume too much.”

“Mmm, then am I assuming too much by wondering if that’s why you don’t seem to care what happens to you in such a delicate state?” The pulse of the unborn spark was strong. Trepan was likely late into carrying by Kaon’s approximations. Trepan merely shrugged.

“Not sure it would make any difference if we were junxies, or I was carrying someone else’s sparkling. I can’t be inconvenience just because of this,” he replied. “Though I will tell you I’m already thoroughly fed up with my current state of being. The kid won’t stop kicking and moving these days; it’s hitting all sorts of sensitive circuitry,” Trepan complained. At that Kaon couldn’t help but laugh a little which earned a marked frown from the mnemosurgeon.

“I’m sure it’s uncomfortable,” the electric chair sighed. “Vos complained of the same things with Legato when he was late into carrying. If it helps at all, Vos found making his nest soft as he could was helpful and got him to rest.” At the comment Trepan merely scoffed, putting a servos upon his swollen belly.

“This is Overlord’s ship we’re talking about. Even though I’ve stolen practically everything soft on this damn vessel I haven’t been able to nest properly. And even if I could Overlord wouldn’t let me rest, not when there are brains I could be breaking,” Trepan lamented.

Kaon frowned. That was really no way to treat a carrying mech, especially if they happened to be carrying your sparkling. “I’m sorry…that sounds awful.”

Trepan sighed, tapping his fingers absently on the floor with his free hand. “All in all, I suppose it could be worse. It is what it is. Overlord isn’t terrible to me, I just have high standards,” he said with a smirk.

“You should demand more from him considering he sparked you,” Kaon replied. Trepan gave him a look of surprise and laughed.

“You don’t demand things of Overlord, that is unless you have a death wish,” Trepan replied. “Besides he gave me a very nice gift today,” the mnemosurgeon continued as he gingerly got to his pedes.

“And what would that be?” Kaon asked. He suddenly felt the weight of the chains fall from his wrists, clinking loudly as they landed on the floor. He looked to Trepan in confusion, but he could feel the grin on the other’s face.

“You~”


	8. Chapter 8

Trepan hadn’t been entirely sure what Overlord had intended for him to do with Kaon. He was fairly sure that it likely had something to do with tearing information from the mech’s mind he wouldn’t otherwise be willing to share, but Trepan just ultimately did not feel like doing so. He knew full well that Overlord was a prime target for the DJD and they could prove to be his trump card against the Phase Sixer should the situation come to that. So, in the end, Trepan decided he would make Kaon his aid. After all, the mech seemed much more of a decent sire than the brute that was Overlord.

“This is your room?” Kaon had commented when they had reached Trepan’s habsuite. The mnemosurgeon had scoffed.

“I apologize that it’s not to your liking. Things around here aren’t as posh as I imagine they are on the Peaceful Tyranny.” Kaon shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant…I just mean it’s so sparce…and I can’t imagine you’re comfortable.” Trepan sighed as he sat down on his berth, lying back into the scant nest he had managed to create.

“It’s not the most comfortable…” Trepan finally admitted. “But it’ll do.” That was a lie. It would most certainly not do, and a particularly hard kick from his sparkling reminded him how much he just wanted to curl into a pile of blankets and rest. He felt Kaon’s weight as the other mech sat down beside him. Trepan was thankful that Kaon had no optics and probably couldn’t see the hurt expression on his face.

“Does Overlord let you leave?” Kaon asked. “I mean to get supplies or other things you may need?” Trepan shook his head.

“Not typically. Perhaps when I was in a less…delicate…state he would have let me, but not now. He’s just being over protective. He gets all the supplies.” Kaon made a small sound. If he could convince Overlord to let him accompany him on the next supply run then perhaps he could make Trepan’s situation less…miserable. He could tell the mnemosurgeon was unhappy now that he was able to spend time with him alone, away from Overlord, and honestly, that made Kaon’s spark hurt a little. His instincts as a sire were in full force and that made him want to care for Trepan, even if he wasn’t his conjunx or even carrying his sparkling.

He moved a hand, gently placing it on Trepan’s thigh. The mnemosurgeon didn’t shy away. It was gentle compared to Overlord. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, alright, what’s the big surprise already?” Trepan demanded as Kaon lead him through the hallway. He had been shocked enough when Overlord let their newest acquisition accompany him on a supply run, but that was doubled when Kaon had come to Trepan telling him he had something for the mnemosurgeon.

“You’ll see~” Kaon said, a cheeky grin on his faceplate. Frankly Trepan hated surprises. It was a surprise when Overlord took him hostage. It was a surprise when Overlord had sparked him…and now here he was, getting more surprises. He had half a mind to tell Kaon how much he detested surprises as the red mech pulled him in front of his habsuite door. “Now close your eyes.”

“Is this really necessary?” Trepan asked. The pout he received in return let him know it was. With a huff he did as he was told, allowing Kaon to once again take his arm and lead him into the room. “This had better be good…” he quipped. Kaon chuckled.

“Alright, you can open them,” the electric chair responded. Trepan opened his optics and felt them widen at the sight. Piled on his berth was all manner of soft blankets, fluffy pillows, even odd little stuffed creatures. Quite literally everything and anything he could have wanted in the way of soft nesting materials.

“I wasn’t quite sure what you like, so I got as much as I could,” Kaon said. “I know carriers generally tend to like lots of blankets and pillows…and then these strange little things,” he continued as he walked forward, picking up one of the stuffed toys, “Well Vos liked these quite a bit to cuddle. I guess because they’re generally sparkling sized,” he concluded with a laugh. “I…I hope it’s not too much…” he said, suddenly growing sheepish as he looked at Trepan who still stood transfixed by the sight. However, after a moment his faceplate melted to a smile as he approached.

“No, no, this is just about right~” he commented as he picked up a few blankets and an odd pillow or two. “In fact these will do nicely.” Kaon smiled at him.

“I’m just glad I can make you a little more comfortable,” he said as he sat down beside the berth, allowing Trepan room to work.

“You know, for apparently being one of the most feared mechs in the Decepticon ranks, you’re surprisingly caring,” Trepan remarked as he worked, setting everything just so. Kaon shrugged.

“Maybe it’s just instinct. Maybe it’s just that I actually take an interest in mechs I give a damn about.”

“Mmm. You just met me practically…well, in any sort of depth that is. Odd that you’d give this much of a damn about me already,” Trepan mused.

“I’m your aid aren’t I?” Kaon countered.

“Yes, well, that makes it seem like it’s just part of the job,” Trepan said with a vicious smirk. Kaon sighed.

“I was constructed cold. Maybe having a job is the only thing I’m good at,” he said with a wry smile. Trepan frowned. He honestly hadn’t meant it like that.

“I’ll chalk it up to instinct then,” the mnemosurgeon commented. “At least you have an ounce of that, unlike this little one’s real sire. It’s nice to be taken care of,” he continued as he finished his work, lying down and burrowing into the blankets. It felt very nice indeed. The sparkling seemed to approve as well as it settled inside him.

“I’m glad,” Kaon said as he looked over to Trepan. He could feel the contentedness of his EM field. “Well then, I best go get you something to eat. It’s getting late, and you need to keep your fuel up,” he said as he rose from the floor, heading towards the habsuite door.

“Wait,” Trepan called after him. Kaon stopped and turned his helm towards him. “This is all extremely nice, but it feels rather…empty. Fuel can wait, so please…” Trepan tripped on his words a bit. He had never asked anyone for what he was about to ask of Kaon. Kaon raised a brow ridge, unsure of what had gotten Trepan suddenly worked up.

“Are you al…”

“Just come cuddle with me…please,” Trepan finally stated matter of factly. Kaon blinked, but grinned as he turned from the door and made his way over to the berth, slipping into it beside Trepan. The mnemosurgeon scooted closer, curling into Kaon’s touch as the electric chair wrapped his arms around him. He had been so touch starved since this whole process began, and to finally be curled close next to another mech had his spark skipping beats. It just felt so nice…so right…in a way that cuddling with Overlord did not. For once things weren’t forced. They simply were. And in the moment, that was the nicest way they could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a short chapter! I've been sitting on this for a few days and I decided that short and sweet is better than forcing a second half to it, lol! The next chapter is a bigger one to make up for it ;3
> 
> Kaon and Trepan become Amicas~

There was a part of Trepan that began to feel guilty the closer he grew to Kaon. He knew the mech was conjunxed and that that would not change. Vos was Kaon’s moon and stars…they had a sparkling together…and Trepan could never measure up to that. He had been against having a conjunx for ages now, but the feelings were beginning to change in him. However, he knew he could not have Kaon…not in that way. But he couldn’t deny that the relationship forming between them was different and special. He couldn’t be Kaon’s conjunx, but there was something else he could be.

The day had ended uneventfully as any other. According to the medic the sparkling would likely arrive any day now, and Trepan was certainly feeling the strain. To that end he was happy for uneventful days where he and Kaon could merely relax and talk.

As night settled in Kaon yawned as he crossed the room from the washracks to Trepan’s berth. Trepan followed close behind him. The mnemosurgeon was feeling especially groggy after a hot wash, but tonight was the night. He was finally going to tell Kaon the truth of the situation and how he felt. Whether the electric chair reciprocated would be entirely up to him.

Kaon held out a hand to help Trepan onto the berth, which he took gratefully, gently getting himself up before settling down, taking Kaon’s hand as he sat down. He could tell something was different tonight.

“What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?” he asked as he touched Trepan’s cheek, feeling him nuzzle into the touch.

“Yeah…you could say that,” Trepan replied. His spark was beating in his audials and it just added to his general discomfort. “There’s something I need to tell you…” He gingerly got himself to his knees, allowing his chest plating to open to reveal his spark. He didn’t know what to say…and he hoped he didn’t need to say anything beyond what needed to be said.

“Kaon…I bid you stand in the glow of my spark that you may feel the heat of my words and know them to be true. I invite you to receive my light, and in so doing, become my Amica Endura from now until forever. For your kindness, your generosity, and your light that lights my darkness. As you are to me, may I be to you, today, tomorrow, and always.” Kaon was silent for a moment, striking the deepest dread in Trepan that he would reject. However, after the moment passed Kaon smiled, squeezing Trepan’s hand.

“Today, tomorrow, and always,” he said gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to about normal length with the chapters~ And this one is sweet to!
> 
> Trepan gives birth to his sparkling.

Trepan groaned as he opened his optics. He was sore as the pit and an irritating ache was engulfing his lower abdomen and back. He knew what this meant.

Looking blearily about the nest he reached out, eventually coming in contact with the mech he was sharing his special space with. Weakly he took grip of red metal, shaking the other awake. “Kaon…” he whined pitifully.

Kaon groaned, yawning as he stretched a bit, turning his helm to Trepan. “What’s wrong?” he asked groggily.

“It’s time…” Trepan managed as the ache in him quickly began to elevate to pain. To his annoyance it took Kaon a few moments of processing to finally understand what Trepan was saying to him. Finally Kaon sat bolt upright nearly knocking into Trepan.

“What?? Are you sure??” he asked earning a roll of the optics from Trepan.

“Fairly certain,” the mnemosurgeon replied, gritting his dentae as another pain surged through him. That was all Kaon needed to hear. Jumping up he scooped Trepan into his arms, rushing him off to the medic.

\---------------------------------------

Trepan wouldn’t admit it but he felt ultimately rather embarrassed as he was laid on the slab, his legs forced apart, and his ankles hooked into the stirrups. He didn’t like feeling this exposed, even if it was a medic checking him over. To be perfectly frank he would have preferred to do this by himself in his nest with only Kaon at his side. Perhaps he’d let Overlord witness the birth as well, but he wasn’t too keen on that idea either. The big brute could wait until he was done.

“How are you feeling?” The voice of the medic attending to him brought him out of his thoughts.

“Not as good as you. Then again I think you just like probing around in my valve,” he answered sarcastically. The medic rolled his optics, wagging a finger at Trepan.

“Feisty even in your current position. That’s a good sign at least. You’re not very far along yet so your contractions shouldn’t be that painful,” the medic replied, looking over the data pad in his hands. Trepan actually laughed.

“Easy for you to say. Why don’t you come give this a try and we’ll see how you rate the pain,” he replied snidely. Off to the side Kaon fidgeted anxiously. He hated this. He had felt so nervous and unhelpful when Vos had given birth and he felt the same insecurities creeping into him now. Trepan, for his part, was perceptive to Kaon’s overall uneasiness and gestured for him to come closer.

Kaon felt the gesture and did as he was asked, taking Trepan’s servos in his own when he was beside him. Trepan smiled at him, bringing Kaon’s servos to his face, nuzzling it. “Thank you~” he said. Kaon felt himself relax slightly at those words. It had been alright before, Primus be it would be alright again.

\--------------------------------------

Trepan’s labor, unfortunately, progressed slowly. He groaned painfully as yet another hour passed, wriggling as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Despite the long hours the medic had advised that it was best to wait it out and let things progress naturally. Trepan wanted to punch the medic in the face at that. He just wanted the sparkling out at this point, or to be let go and left to his own devises. “How much longer until you do something?” he finally asked when the medic came to check on him again.

The medic sighed as he crossed the room, taking a small vial from a nearby drawer. “We’ll do something about it now,” he replied as he began loading a syringe. “This should help your labor progress,” he continued as he crossed the room and carefully injected Trepan. If all it took was simple shot why didn’t they save him the suffering and do this sooner??

“Just lay back and relax, it shouldn’t be much longer,” the medic said.

“Haven’t heard that one before,” Trepan grumbled as he lay back, stroking Kaon’s servos gently. The electric chair had been so good, waiting patiently this whole time. Trepan would have to reward him when he could.

Another hour ticked by and the pain in Trepan’s middle began to double, then triple. He snarled, holding Kaon’s servos tighter and tighter as his felt his frame heating up to unbearable levels. His fans were loud in his audials as he watched the medic smile. “Very good. We’re almost there now.”

“Almost?” Trepan squeaked as another long, painful contraction hit him. Primus, he just wanted this to be over.

“Almost. Don’t start pushing yet. I’ll tell you when.” Trepan could feel the tears welling up in his optics. He had a high pain tolerance, but this was unbearable. Kaon held tight to him, leaning in to nuzzle him gently.

“You’re doing so good, Trepan. Just a little bit longer,” he encouraged. Trepan weakly returned the nuzzle, the tears falling. He panted heavily, wriggling more, wishing he could find a more comfortable position. It felt like another hour before the medic finally allowed him to start pushing, which Trepan did gratefully.

“Remember, push where it counts! Keep going, the little one’s coming!” Trepan felt like he was going to split apart as he wailed, but he kept pushing as the medic and Kaon encouraged him. The pressure in his pelvis and back was horrible, but he had to end this. Finally, with a final, hard push, Trepan finally felt relief.

A small cry echoed through out the room, and the mnemosurgeon perked up. He watched as the medic cleared the sparkling’s intake, looking it over carefully to ensure it was alright. Finally with a smile the medic walked over to Trepan’s side, holding out a small being to him. “Congratulations~ Here she is.”

Trepan sniffled, wiping the remaining tears away as he reached for the sparkling, taking her in his arms, cradling her close to him. Now that it was over and he saw the fruit of his labor he couldn’t help but smile. “Primus…she’s beautiful,” he said, grinning widely at Kaon. Kaon smiled back at him.

“Congratulations,” he said gently as he petted Trepan’s helm affectionately. The mnemosurgeon purred as he looked at the little bitlet, marveling at how tiny she was. She would likely be of a smaller, slighter frame like her carrier. Her orange and blue color spoke to both her parents. Trepan could only hope that her personality wouldn’t take after her sire. Speaking of….

“Where’s Overlord?” Trepan asked, looking over to the medic.

“Should be arriving any time now. He was hailed shortly after your labor began. You know how he can be, however.” True enough, especially since it had been close to twenty-two hours since the whole ordeal began.

“Well…” Trepan began.

“Yes, well?” came the deep response. The medic quickly moved from the doorway when the large shadow fell across room signaling the Phase Sixer’s arrival. Trepan’s face twisted in a small smile.

“Well, come here you big brute. Come see your daughter~” he said, ushering Overlord over to the bedside. Kaon moved aside, knowing better than to test any boundaries.

Overlord’s faceplate was set in a wide grin as he made his way to Trepan’s side, looking down at the tiny new spark. “Well now, what a gorgeous little creature,” he remarked, holding out his hands. Trepan, reluctant though he was, gave her over to Overlord, hoping the Phase Sixer would be gentle.

The little sparkling hiccupped, opening her optics slightly, taking in her first view of her sire. Trepan was quite relieved when he saw the pride well up in Overlord as he held their daughter. “She’s perfect~ A little on the small side, but perfect,” Overlord cooed as he gently nuzzled her.

“Of course she’s perfect, she’s ours,” Trepan replied as Overlord took his hand and sat down on the edge of the slab. The Phase Sixer nodded his agreement as he handed the little one back to Trepan, who regarded her carrier for a moment before drifting back off.

“Welcome to the world, my love,” Trepan whispered, giving her a small kiss. For once, in the time since he had been taken, he felt at peace. And if this sparkling was what made him feel that for once, well then, he’d take her.


	11. Chapter 11

Trepan marveled at how quickly his sparkling developed. He had never known much about sparklings to begin with, so every time she did something new it fascinated him. It had only been about a deca-cycle since her birth, but already Trepan could tell she was smart and curious. Everything he did appeared to fascinate her. She would constantly be watching curiously while he and Kaon or Overlord talked, or when he would fiddle around with the odd brain module to make sure his mnemosurgery skills remained sharp.

“I take it I’ll be teaching you one day,” he had commented once as she had watched him closely. “You’ll be the best mnemosurgeon out there~” At that she had smiled and made one of her odd little noises, though Trepan had noted it sounded happy.

Luckily, he supposed, she seemed rather agreeable and happy at most times, so long as she wasn’t crying which he found most often meant ‘I’m hungry.’ And he could attest to her being quite the healthy eater. He had often questioned the medics on how many drams of energon he should be infusing her with at a given time to which he had merely received the answer of ‘she’ll let you know when she’s full’.

In all, being completely new to the whole idea of parenting didn’t put Trepan off his step too terribly. In fact, he had found from day one that he loved his little sparkling dearly. That he hadn’t totally expected in all honesty, but he could hold no ill will towards her. What had happened to him wasn’t her fault. The only thing he could do was to help her turn out better than her sire…or even himself. And so he did everything he could for her.

\----------------------------------

A small cry alerted Trepan that it was time to start the day. He was getting progressively more used to these very early mornings. He yawned looking down at the small sparkling as she wiggled about, clearly impatient for her morning feeding. “Good morning, Wisely,” he said as he sat up, gathering her to him. “Sorry that I’m a little late this morning,” he continued as he grabbed the nearby infusion tube, hooking it up.

Wisely pouted as she watched her carrier. Clearly he was taking too long on top of being late. Trepan chuckled as the hooked up the second end of the infusion tube. Sparklings required all ready circulated energon from either their carrier or sire for the first few months before they could transition to solid energon. Once the infusion began Wisely noticeably settled, a small smile on her faceplate.

Trepan sighed, smiling himself as she grabbed for him, taking his finger when he held it out for her. “That’s a good girl~” he said proudly. Beside them Kaon stirred, yawning as he rolled over.

“Is it that time already?” he asked groggily.

“You were up most of the night talking with Vos, so it’s your own fault if you’re tired,” Trepan replied with a light laugh. Trepan had managed to make it to where Kaon and Vos could communicate in secret, and Kaon had gratefully taken to it. Trepan could tell he missed his conjunx terribly, and their sparkling just as much. Given that, it didn’t seem fair to continue to keep them apart if there was a small way they could still be together.

“I hope I didn’t keep you up,” Kaon said as he sat up, stretching. Trepan shook his helm.

“Just enough to further cement my belief that Vos loathes me,” he said, looking over to Kaon. Kaon sighed.

“Vos gets ideas about how things are stuck in his head sometimes. He is a terribly jealous mech, though, I won’t deny. He’s just still convinced you’re trying to steal me away, even if he knows we’re Amicas and that’s that.”

“I can understand being hard headed I suppose,” Trepan replied. “Overlord is that way.” Kaon chuckled. However, it was apparent that talking about his conjunx was making him emotional. A large frown was set on his faceplate, causing Trepan to frown as well.

“You miss him…very much,” Trepan said in a hushed voice as he disconnected the infusion tube, his sparkling satisfied. Kaon nodded.

“I do…” he replied forlornly. “I miss everything about him. Legato to. Talking with them is nice, but it’s…”

“Not the same,” Trepan finished. Kaon again nodded. The mnemosurgeon knew that time away from his beloveds was bothering the DJD member immensely. By allowing them to talk he had merely put a band-aid on the wound, but it was still fresh underneath. It was certainly to Trepan and Wisely’s benefit to have Kaon with them, but, it was becoming selfish.

Trepan scooted closer to Kaon, laying his helm on the other’s shoulder, purring when Kaon nuzzled him in return. “It doesn’t have to be this way…” he said as he stroked Wisely. Kaon wasn’t entirely sure what he meant by that. In everyone’s best interest of course it had to be this way. There was an odd balance in the state that they were in, and upsetting it could mean death for any number of them.

“I don’t…” Kaon began, only to be silence by one of Trepan’s delicate fingers.

“Don’t worry,” Trepan replied. “I’ll get you back to him.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italics is spoken in Primal Vernacular~

“Come with me,” Trepan said, holding out his hand to Kaon. Yes, Kaon was his aid, but Overlord honestly trusted them enough to allow the two of them to go on a supply run alone? Kaon had only been trusted to leave the base with Overlord up to this point, but, however he did it, Trepan had managed to convince the Phase Sixer they would be alright alone.

Taking the mnemosurgeon’s delicate hand in his own he followed along as Trepan lead him out of the base and on towards the bustling town. They had already prearranged everything. Vos would meet them there and Kaon would be returned to his conjunx. In all honesty his spark was a flutter to finally be going home, but part of it also ached terribly to be leaving his amica and his sparkling. Deep down he knew Trepan would likely be punished for this, and the thought of Wisely growing up without her carrier ran circles in Kaon’s mind.

Trepan knew full well the dangers of what he was doing. At the least Overlord would give him a light punishment for letting his aid get away. At worst, the brute would kill him in an ill-tempered fit. He could only hope the fact that they had a sparkling to think about would dissuade him from the latter.

As they walked silence remained settled between them, the only sounds to be heard were Wisely babbling happily away in her carrier on Trepan’s back. Kaon twining his servos with Trepan’s were the only words that need be spoken. It was his silent thanks.

\----------------------------------------

The city was alight with all manner of persons going about their daily business, packed into the streets like sardines in a can. Trepan personally hated the fact that there was this many people, which was part of the reason he often went either with Overlord on supply runs, or not at all. At least people tended to give Overlord a wide berth.

Today the swell seemed especially cumbersome as most people were all too happy to distract a bot with a small sparkling. Wisely, for one, reveled in the attention, however, Trepan, as usual, was none too happy with it. However, Kaon still took his role, shooing people away who idled too long, or when the mnemosurgeon seemed especially annoyed. If they kept getting held up they were going to be late…

The throngs of people slowly began to fall away the further into the city’s outskirts they went, Trepan occasionally checking the datapad he held to ensure they were heading in the right direction. Kaon bristled slightly as he felt the crowds melt to near emptiness. The area they found themselves in was all but abandoned with only a few street lurkers slinking through the shadows.

“Is this safe?” he finally whispered to Trepan. The mnemosurgeon nodded.

“Things will be fine. If it helps any I used to navigate the Dead End like it was the back of my hand,” he said with a sly grin. Kaon raised a brow ridge. The Dead End was one place he was all too happy to forget.

It took only a few more minutes for them to reach a large, though rather non-descript building. “We’re here,” Trepan said as he began to lead Kaon up the steps.

“A relinquishment clinic?” Kaon questioned as his sensor net mapped out the building.

“Well, that’s what we told people,” Trepan replied. “These things were all just a front for the Institute. But don’t worry, this one’s not in use anymore.”

“Why here?” Kaon found himself thinking out loud. Trepan merely hummed.

“It’s very me~”

\------------------------------------------

Though the building was now dark and devoid of life, the stale smell still lingered in the air. Quite frankly it was enough to make a mech sick, but the musty smell was the last thing on Kaon’s mind. Somehow they had arrived before Vos…either that or he was very good at hiding. As they sat Kaon bounced his leg though whether in nervousness or excitement he could no longer tell.

Trepan flipped idly through his supply list as he rocked Wisely, making sure the sparkling remained calm and quiet. He figured he could at least get a few of the things he needed in the name of making it look like a supply run. However, as time dragged on they were both beginning to fear that the other party was not going to show.

Any number of things could have gone wrong for Vos not to come, and Kaon’s head spun with the possibilities before a loud clang dragged him from his thoughts. Both mechs jumped to their pedes instantly, Kaon moving in front of Trepan and Wisely as he scanned the darkness. He could sense movement and he tensed, ready to fight.

A moment later something sprang towards them, hitting Kaon and knocking him to the ground. Trepan quickly scurried away, shielding Wisely as he did, only turning back when he was a safe distance. He narrowed his eyes to focus through his fear, noticing that it was not another mech that had Kaon pinned, but rather what appeared to be a large turbofox…and Kaon appeared to be…laughing?

Trepan cautiously approached only to see that the mechanimal was not attacking, but rather licking Kaon, it’s tail wagging. “Hahaha!! Pet, stop!!” Kaon giggled as he pushed at the turbofox. “Trepan, it’s fine…this is my pet,” Kaon managed as he finally got the giddy mechanimal off of him, petting it affectionately. Trepan sighed, relaxing.

“Could have fooled me at the beginning,” he said. Though, if Kaon’s pet was there, that could only mean that…

Another clang caught their attention as another figure moved in the darkness, and Kaon caught the familiar EM field immediately. Delicate footfalls echoed through the room as the mech it belonged to came into the light. Vos.

Kaon immediately got to his pedes, doing all he could not to run the short distance over to his conjunx. When he reached him, a wide smile broke onto his faceplate, and he gently pulled Vos into a loose hug. The mech happened to be holding their sparkling and he didn’t want to squeeze either of them too tight. It was all Kaon could do not to cry.

At the embrace Vos purred contently, nuzzling Kaon beneath his chin. “Mmm, hello, love,” Kaon murmured returning the nuzzle, his own engine purring. As they broke apart ever so slightly Vos caught Kaon in a deep kiss. As much as it was the mark their reunion, it was also to mark to Trepan that Kaon belonged to Vos, and Trepan knew it.

He wasn’t going to admit it, but watching them stung ever so slightly. Deep down, Trepan longed for someone he could share that connection with, and raise his sparkling with. Overlord may have been Wisely’s sire, but he was not that someone…

After a moment, Vos turned to Trepan, taking stock of him. If this person was special enough to be Kaon’s amica he at least wanted to get one good look at him. Trepan blinked, trying not to fidget under Vos’ critical gaze. He couldn’t tell now that Vos’ mouth was once again covered but he was sure he was frowning.

_“This was a poor decision, Kaon,”_ Vos finally said, gesturing to Trepan. _“Becoming an Amica to Overlord’s…thing.”_ The mnemosurgeon frowned. He could both understand and speak Primal Vernacular. Kaon shook his helm.

“Trepan isn’t aligned with Overlord, Vos,” he said gently as he took Legato from Vos, cradling his little one.

_“Oh? Then explain that to me,”_ Vos replied, pointing at Wisely.

“She…was an accident,” Kaon finally said. Trepan winced. Wisely was far from planned, but to actually hear that, for one reason or another, hit him in the spark. Vos glared at the two again before shrugging and going to gather the Pet.

_“Well, either way, you’re free now, my love. Come, let’s get back to the Tyranny,”_ Vos said as he lead the turbofox along towards the door. Kaon sighed. Vos wasn’t always the nicest, especially if he found fault in someone, even if it was unfounded.

“Give me just one moment,” Kaon said, turning to mnemosurgeon. “I need to at least say goodbye.”

_“Suit yourself. I’ll be outside. Don’t take too long,”_ Vos said as he exited the building with the Pet. Kaon shook his helm again.

“I’m sorry…” he began, but Trepan shushed him with a delicate finger to the lips.

“Don’t apologize. I know how he is~” Trepan said, managing a small smile. Kaon smiled back, pulling Trepan close. Trepan could only return the gentle embrace. He felt defeated, but this was what was best for everyone. As they broke apart Kaon laid a small kiss on Trepan’s lips.

“Please…take care of yourself…and her,” Kaon said looking down at Wisely. Her and Legato were too busy being fascinated by one another to pay any mind to their parent mechs. Trepan nodded.

“I’ll do my best. Now, get out of here,” he said, gently pushing Kaon away. Kaon nodded, turning and walking out of the building leaving Trepan alone in the darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------

The moon lit up the sky by the time Trepan and Wisely returned to the base. He had managed to bring a few supplies off his list with him, but his mind was still spinning. For the first time in many cycles he felt lost and hopeless. For all he knew he could be walking in to his death, but in a way, that didn’t seem so bad…

The base was dark, and Trepan did his best to not make much noise, but not far in, he sensed a familiar EM field. Turning he saw Overlord looming in the shadows. “What’s wrong, dear? You look lost~” the Phase Sixer leered. Trepan’s expression didn’t change.

“You could say I lost something today,” he said as he set down the supplies.

“Your aid?” Overlord pointed out. Trepan sighed. Overlord could only smirk. He knew it would likely only be a matter of time before the mnemosurgeon sprung the little jail bird. He wasn’t even angry, but he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to give Trepan a perceived punishment.

“Well that’s too bad…but I can make you feel better,” the Phase Sixer said, reaching out and trailing a finger down Trepan’s spinal strut. “Put Wisely to bed and come see me~” he said as the mnemosurgeon shivered under his touch. Trepan didn’t have it in him at the moment to argue. He felt the twisted smirk on his face without even knowing why it was there.

“As you wish,” he replied as he made his way down the hall towards his habsuite.


	13. Chapter 13

Overlord’s thrusts were deep, fast, and still painful. Tonight, however, Trepan found himself reveling in that pain, allowing it to ground him back into a reality he wasn’t even sure he wished to be a part of any longer. His brain module wanted to focus on any number of other things, but this interface was all he would allow it to focus on. Each rake against his sensors, every node that Overlord lit up, he just wanted to be lost in it.

“You’re being awfully quiet tonight,” Overlord remarked. “Perhaps I’m being too gentle…” he continued, a vicious grin lighting up his face. Trepan looked Overlord in the optics causing the Phase Sixer to pause.

“You’re right, you’re being far too gentle with me. Harder. Faster.” Trepan demanded as he wriggled on Overlord’s spike. “I want you to fraggin’ hurt me! Rip me apart, I don’t care!” Trepan yelled, getting angry as Overlord continued to look at him, seeming puzzled for the first time since Trepan had known him. Tonight was not the night for the Phase Sixer to have a moment of conscience.

In the next moment Overlord actually sighed, pulling Trepan off his spike, causing the mnemosurgeon to hiss and yowl like an angry mechanimal. He was ready to hit Overlord, he was ready to fight. Tonight, he was ready to do anything.

“You’re hurting.” Trepan stopped struggling for a moment, staring at Overlord in disbelief. He narrowed his optics suddenly.

“Don’t try to psychoanalyze me,” Trepan spat suddenly, his rage returning. Overlord didn’t respond. He merely studied the mnemosurgeon, holding him still enough that he wouldn’t hurt either of them. Trepan hated being under that kind of scrutiny. It just reminded him of being under Vos’ critical glare. All he wanted tonight was raw feeling and, for once, Overlord was standing in the way of that.

“Were you considering the Ritus with him?” Overlord finally asked. Trepan froze. It was his turn to stare. Of course there was a part of him that desperately wanted Kaon as a conjunx, but he knew that it was not possible. He was not a mech to shove out a current partner just so he could take their place. His sudden silence, however, spoke volumes to Overlord.

The Phase Sixer moved a hand causing Trepan to flinch as he was sure he was going to be struck. The hand fell upon him, however, in an affectionate pet, Trepan arching his back into the touch. He was so overwhelmed he supposed he could take tender contact. Overlord moved a finger under Trepan’s chin, tilting it up so the mnemosurgeon once again looked him in the optics.

“Don’t worry my dear. I’ll make a far superior conjunx to you than anyone else ever could.” With that he plunged back into Trepan.

\----------------------------------------------

Laying in the darkness of his habsuite, curled around Wisely in their nest, Trepan’s helm continued to spin. He had always felt that he was of no use to Overlord beyond a mnemosurgery teacher and a carrier for the Phase Sixer’s sparkling. The thought that Overlord actually cared about him, enough to propose the Conjunx Ritus had him feeling confused and ill. Perhaps it was punishment from Primus that the brute admitted to having feelings for him.

That was what Overlord was implying, right? There had to be some level of love involved if someone wanted to conjunx you…right? Or was this just another of the Phase Sixer’s power moves to keep Trepan quiet and obedient? Either way Trepan was not interested.

In the end he knew he could no longer stay complacent with his situation. He could no longer let the fear of what may happen to him control him. He needed to get out, and he needed to get out now. The biggest problem: he had nowhere to go.

He had gone to great lengths to make sure Lobe couldn’t find him, so that was out of the question. Besides he’d merely be endangering all of their lives by going to any single mech alone. However, there was one mech out there that he hadn’t completely shut himself off to.

His thoughts began to drift back to Kaon. If he could somehow pinpoint the location of the Peaceful Tyranny maybe…maybe the DJD would…

No, that was outrageous of him to even think of. He knew the disdain that Vos held for him, and he was sure that rest of the crew held similar feelings. But if he stayed any longer with Overlord…

Hell, he was in quite the predicament. If he reached out to Kaon first he was certain that Tarn would refuse him, no matter how much his teammate would try to change his mind. But if he didn’t announce he was coming…Hmmm.

He looked over in the inky darkness to see the device he had rigged to allow Kaon and Vos to communicate was still there and functional. It would able to track down the Tyranny easily as it had been assembled to do. It would be taking a gamble, both in regards to leaving Overlord and hoping the DJD would somehow welcome him, but sometimes a gamble was all you had. If he valued not only his own life, but Wisely’s as well, he would take the risk.

He looked down at his slumbering sparkling. He had to at least try, for her sake. Even if it killed him in the end, at least he could make a better life for Wisely by getting her away from her insane sire. Getting up slowly so as not to disturb her Trepan walked over to the remote communications device. Well, here went nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentences in italics are spoken in Primal Vernacular~

Kaon awoke with a start, sitting bolt up-right in the berth. Venting heavy he scanned the room for any sort of intruder though he was only met with calm darkness. Beside him Vos and Legato stirred slightly though did not wake from their recharge. As Kaon fell from the initial jolt of adrenaline he sighed. It had only been a nightmare.

Since leaving Trepan he had thought of him often, wondering as to how he and Wisely were getting along. He honestly always worried about them in the back of his mind. Living with Overlord could mean death at the slightest transgression. At least that’s what his nightmares told him.

Settling back down amongst the blankets Kaon cuddled close to Vos, earning a small, unconscious purr in return. He honestly wished he could have gotten Trepan and Wisely out with him. He knew Vos would gripe about such an arrangement but he would ultimately get over it. In some small way Kaon viewed himself negatively for not taking his Amica and his sparkling with him…

As his brain module swirled he suddenly felt optics on him. Vos looked at him quizzically. _‘Are you alright?’_ he asked quietly, not wanting to wake their sparkling. Kaon nodded.

“Just a nightmare. Don’t worry about it,” he said reassuringly, giving Vos a gentle kiss. Vos grumbled.

_‘You’ve been having a lot of nightmares lately. What’s bothering you?’_ he ventured. Kaon, again, brushed the question off.

“It’s nothing…”

_‘I don’t believe you,’_ Vos cut him off. He was a rather perceptive mech. Kaon sighed again. He supposed he couldn’t hide what was bothering him forever.

“Alright…I’m just worried at Trepan and Wisely. I have nightmares about them being killed…it’s just a nagging guilt almost for leaving them.” Vos grumbled again.

_‘You know Overlord. Maybe the sparkling will make it through, but I can’t say the same about his little pet,’_ Vos said, his disdain showing through. Kaon frowned.

“I’m sure if you got to know him you’d feel differently,” Kaon ventured. Vos rolled his optics.

_‘I’m sure I’d find him to be even more displeasing than I originally thought,’_ he replied, turning his helm back, cuddling Legato close. Sometimes there was no reasoning with Vos, after all. Kaon decided it was best to let it go and settled back down, curling close to Vos and their sparkling. Trepan was fine…he was a fighter. Kaon’s nightmares had to be wrong.

\-------------------------------------------

The signal was unmistakable and surprisingly easy to locate. The Peaceful Tyranny was close by, a trip that would be easily manageable…so long as one had a ship. Taking Overlord’s own ship was, of course, out of the question. There were others to choose from, though. So long as Trepan could manage to sneak onto one.

In the time since Kaon had been gone Trepan’s freedoms had been limited once again to mostly staying around the base. If Overlord was to leave someone was always watching him. The Phase Sixer was atuned to the fact Trepan could make a break for it, and he wasn’t about to let the mech he was courting off so easily.

If Trepan was being honest with himself, escaping this place was going to be a logistical nightmare, but it would be a feat well worth the risks. At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he watched the signal blinking on his screen. If he was going to go he had to take the next shot me got, when Overlord went on his next mission. Yes, that would be the most opportune time. Trepan was smart, he could easily give the other mechs the slip…but…

The mnemosurgeon groaned, leaning back in his chair. There was something holding him back. It wasn’t any misplaced feelings; it was fear deep down at the very core of things. Fear for his life. He was certain Overlord would spare Wisely, but Trepan knew he would not be lucky if he were caught. It’s not like there weren’t plenty of other mechs out there who wanted him dead, even Megatron would be more than pleased to see him die, and maybe in an old life Trepan would have welcomed death at this point, but now he had someone he had to live for.

Over on the berth Wisely stirred in her recharge, catching Trepan’s optic. He looked over to her, and he felt a slight swell of confidence. He had to make a better life for her, and if that meant fleeing, that’s what it meant.

A sudden click brought Trepan back from his thoughts. Slag, it was the door. Quickly shutting down his programs he committed the Peaceful Tyranny’s location to memory and turned to see who had come to bother him. He wasn’t surprised to see Overlord’s hulking figure in the doorway.

“Haven’t ever heard of knocking, eh?” Trepan quarried as Overlord stepped into the room. He ignored the smaller mech, looking over to Wisely before signaling Trepan to quiet down. The mnemosurgeon rolled his optics.

“Quiet now, dear, we don’t want to wake her,” Overlord said, a grin growing on his lips.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Trepan asked, hushing his tone.

“We’re quite feisty tonight, aren’t we?” Overlord stalked toward Trepan, catching the mnemosurgeon’s chin between his fingers. Trepan winced slightly in reaction. “I’m going on a mission, but it should be fairly quick. Don’t expect me to be gone much longer than a few cycles.” Trepan’s spark skipped a beat.

“Mmm, well enjoy yourself I suppose. Don’t come see me or Wisely before you wash the energon off once you get back,” he said nonchalantly. Overlord smirked before leaning down and kissing Trepan gently.

“Don’t go running off now~” Overlord said, gazing into Trepan’s optics. He didn’t break the gaze.

“I’ll see you when you get back.”

\------------------------------------------

Wisely babbled away on Trepan’s back as he made his way down the corridor. He looked absently at the data pad in his servos, looking as casual as he could. On the screen he watched the signal from the Peaceful Tyranny, his program tracking it in a nearby galaxy. Still perfectly within reach. As they went Trepan carefully kept an optic on his surroundings making sure no other mechs were taking notice of him.

Thankfully the base was eerily quiet today. In fact he had hardly seen hide nor long hair of anyone else. Either this was too good to be true or this was a set up. Trepan narrowed his optics slightly, but continued on his way toward the shuttle port of the base. He was careful to take a long route there that passed several of his usual spots just in case anyone was following.

Taking a sharp turn from what would have been his normal route Trepan quickly made his way the last few halls to the shuttle port. Upon reaching the door he quickly looked around, ensuring no one was in eye shot and slipped into the huge room. If he was going to make this work he had to make it to the nearest ship. He was lucky he had gotten good at sneaking around. He looked around, taking stock of the layout and the few mechs that were around either repairing ships or merely talking. He just had to get by them and he’d he alright.

Carefully entering into the expansive space Trepan made his way toward the ship on his right. No one appeared to be around it and the hatch happened to be open. Always take the path of least resistance. But in the end, every path has a little resistance.

“What are you doing here?” a voice suddenly asked. Trepan looked away from his data pad to the mech that addressed him. It was one of the service mechs for the ships who was quickly covering the ground between them.

“Oh, just looking for something I seem to have misplaced,” Trepan began. “I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“Don’t know how any of your things would have ended up in here,” the service mech replied. Trepan narrowed his optics.

“When you have a sparkling who can grab your things and throw them about they can honestly end up anywhere,” Trepan replied. “Won’t you be a good mech and help me find what I’m looking for?” The service mech grunted.

“As long as this won’t take long.” Trepan grinned.

“It won’t take any time at all. Just a quick looksy around and then I’ll be out,” he replied as he continued toward the ship. The service mech followed behind him as Trepan pretended to look around for his missing object. As they walked onto the ship itself Trepan in vented. This was the last phase and he had to act quick and cautiously.

“So what are you looking for exactly?” the service mech asked as they walked about the ship’s bridge. Trepan had carefully maneuvered himself behind the mech and carefully, quietly, made his way directly behind the other’s frame. He extended his mnemosurgery needles and stilled his vents. This was his only shot.

“You’ll know it when you see it,” he said before grabbing the service mech and pulling his back roughly, sinking his needles into the unsuspecting mech’s neck.

“What!!! What are…you…”

“Shhhh….Overlord is allowing me to go on a little trip. Just need to run some quick errands is all. You won’t even notice we’re gone,” Trepan said as he erased every detrimental thought or memory of the situation, injecting his own narrative for the service mech to tell. As he neared the end of the procedure he walked the two of them toward the door to the ship.

“Now then, go on your way,” he said, retracting his needles and giving the mech a gentle push. The service mech wobbled a bit but walked off the ship, a slight air of confusion around him as he went. Trepan vented as he shut the door to the ship, quickly walking to the main console. He took out his data pad and quickly input the information on the Peaceful Tyranny’s location into the ship’s navigation system.

Taking Wisely from his back he sat down in the chair behind the console, putting his giggling sparkling in his lap. “Alright, love. Let’s get out of here,” he said with a grin as he quickly took the controls, navigating the ship out of the hanger and off into the atmosphere. Thinking of the service mech and gulped a little. “You’d better be a good boy and cover for me,” he said out loud as he took the ship out of the atmosphere and into open space. He wasn’t sloppy, that was for sure, so the shadow play took, it was just up to hoping that the other mechs took the poor fool’s words. Well, they’d find out soon enough.

\------------------------------------------------------

The alarm sounding on the Peaceful. Tyranny was loud and brought a growling Vos to the bridge, holding a crying Legato. _‘What in Primus’ name is going on?’_ he asked as he looked over at Kaon, who was hurriedly looking over the systems.

“We’re being docked,” Tarn replied. “Please, Vos, take Legato and go back to your room. Lock yourself in, don’t let anyone in,” he continued. Vos nodded, knowing better than to risk either his life or his sparkling’s. As he left he looked over his shoulder to Kaon who was listening to Tarn’s orders.

“Kaon, you go with Helex and Tesaurus. Make sure to give our ‘guest’ a nice welcome.” Kaon nodded, following his teammates towards the port where the ship had docked. His tesla coils crackled as he cracked his knuckles, ready to fight. His conjunx and sparkling were on this ship and he’d be damned if he was going to let anything happen to them. As the three reached the port they heard the ding signaling the docking process’ completion and finally, the hatch beginning to open. Each of the DJD member tensed.

“Now, now, this is certainly a little excessive of a welcome, don’t you think?” a familiar voice came from the other side. Kaon halted.

“Helex, Tes, stand down,” he ordered. The two looked at each other, baffled.

“Kaon, are you nu…” Helex began as Kaon rushed over to figure that emerged from the hatch.

“Trepan, what are you…how are you…?” Kaon’s brain module was swirling in so many different directions he wasn’t sure what question to even ask first. Trepan couldn’t help but laugh, making Wisely giggle.

“It’s nice to see you again to~”


	15. Chapter 15

Trepan stared absently at the door as he rocked Wisely. He could hear the voices of the mechs beyond but he couldn’t quite make out their words. He had, admittedly, hit a slight snag in his plan. He hadn’t accounted for Tarn calling him a spy for Overlord and insisting his immediate expulsion from the Peaceful Tyranny. Vos, had of course, agreed quickly, as had Helex and Tesaurus, leaving only Kaon to plead his case.

He could only assume that’s what all the yelling was about. Garbled voices interspersed with the sharp twang of Primal Vernacular. However, if it was taking this long then Kaon was apparently holding his own. Trepan didn’t quite know what his next step would be if his Amica couldn’t make a case for him, though. He had nowhere else to go…except slinking back to Overlord like a mechanimal with its tail between its legs. He frowned at that thought knowing that would likely mean his death…and he couldn’t have that.

Beyond the door the yelling seemed to have quieted some, and soon enough the door clicked open. Kaon carefully made his way inside, followed by Tarn. The others held back by the door frame, but he could still feel Vos’ optics burning into him as they had the first time they met. It made him fidget a little uncomfortably.

“Well, we’ve come to a decision,” Tarn said as he loomed over Kaon and Trepan. The mnemosurgeon felt himself clutch Wisely a little closer out of a reflexive fear of the leader of the DJD. He knew full well the power behind that voice and the fact that it could snuff out his spark in an instant if Tarn were so inclined. Trepan gritted his dentae, unsure of what to expect.

“You can stay,” Kaon finally said, a look of relief on his face. Trepan looked up to him and smiled, relief washing over him as well. He went to immediately express his thanks, but was cut off by Tarn.

“Under heavy restrictions, however. We have no way of knowing if Overlord sent you or not. If you prove that you’re not on any errand from him, you’ll have your restrictions lifted over time.” Trepan immediately frowned again. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

“You’ll have to stay in your room for the most part…you’ll be under surveillance as well. You’re allowed to walk freely only if accompanied by Kaon or other personnel,” Tarn continued. At all this Trepan couldn’t help but snicker. He could feel Tarn boring into him at that reaction.

“You find something funny here?” he demanded.

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect to be grounded like a sparkling,” Trepan said with a small smirk. He could tell that ruffled Tarn’s feathers. The DJD leader stalked forward, leaning down to stare Trepan in the optics.

“You should be grateful we’re even allowing you to stay. We know you wouldn’t want anything to happen to yourself…” Tarn’s eyes wandered lower. “Or to your little sparkling.” At that Trepan narrowed his optics.

“Is that a threat?”

“Woah, woah, let’s all just calm down,” Kaon quickly interjected, getting his arm between Tarn and Trepan. “None of us want anything to happen to you or Wisely, and that’s why you’re staying,” Kaon continued. “The restrictions are just precautions, you have to see it from our end to.”

Trepan sighed, but ultimately nodded. “Fine, fine, you’re right,” he said, sitting back. “I’ll take the sanctuary. For both of us,” he continued looking down at Wisely who had awoken during the squabble and looked back and forth between Tarn and Kaon. She recognized Kaon and smiled, holding out her tiny arms.

Kaon smiled as he took Wisely in his arms, nodding to Trepan. “I promise we’ll keep you safe,” he said gently. Trepan swore he could hear Vos hiss from the door, but it didn’t bother him in the least. They were safe now…at least as safe as they could be.

\--------------------------------------------------

Trepan’s room was rather…stark…to say the least. A berth and not much else. Not even so much as a blanket or pillow to get comfortable with. Well, it was still better than the alternative he thought as he settled down with Wisely. His optics were growing heavy when he heard the door to the room slide open, causing him to tense slightly. He hadn’t disobeyed any orders…

He relaxed when he saw Kaon standing in the doorway, carrying a pile of blankets and a few pillows. “How are you settling in?” he asked quietly not wanting to wake Wisely.

Trepan yawned as he carefully gathered his slumbering sparkling. “Better since you showed up with those,” he said, gesturing to the soft accoutrements. Kaon chuckled.

“The others may have their way they want to treat you, but at least I don’t think you should be uncomfortable. For that Trepan was grateful. He handed Wisely to Kaon once he had set down the blankets and pillow and went about constructing their nest. Cruel as it was to deny a carrying mech such comforts, it was equally cruel to deny them to a mech with a young sparkling.

“Well at least you don’t think I’m a crazy spy for Overlord,” Trepan said as he checked his work, adjusting things here and there. Kaon shook his helm.

“I know what you went through. But you can tell that to Tarn and the others a million times over and they’ll still be skeptical,” he said. Trepan shrugged.

“I suppose they have the right to be…” he said quietly. He really did understand Tarn’s stance, but the protective parent in him wished that he could simply be taken at his word. Perhaps that was a little bit of pride talking as well. He yawned again as he adjusted a pillow for the final time and nodded in satisfaction. Much better.

Kaon handed Wisely back to Trepan, smiling gently as Trepan made them both comfortable in the nest, sighing in contentment. Leaning down Kaon placed a small kiss to his Amica’s cheek. “Recharge, you certainly need it,” he said before turning and leaving, the door locking behind him.

In the darkness Trepan sighed but for the first time in a long time he had to admit to himself that he felt safe. He felt fine closing his optics, holding Wisely close. Tonight, at least, they could rest easy.


	16. Chapter 16

As time passed Trepan found his restrictions on the Peaceful Tyranny and in the DJD’s bases to be manageable. What was rather unmanageable, and rather annoying, was Vos’ ever present idea that Trepan was trying to move in on his Conjunx. Whenever the opportunity presented itself Vos was sure to remind Trepan that Kaon belonged to him.

The dagger like stares were only the beginning. If Vos so much as caught Trepan sneaking a glance at Kaon in a way he deemed suspicious or wrong he would take to more direct displays. Stealing overly heated kisses in Trepan’s presence, hanging close to Kaon’s frame and cuddling him possessively, it could be any number of things really. And, in the end, it seemed impossible to try to reason with the rifle. Kaon had tried, but it all fell on deaf audials.

If anything all of the adverse attention only made Trepan’s pining for Kaon reignite after he was sure he had buried it. However, he was smart enough to know he could never let any of the DJD members know. His desires were mostly left to him on his own time when he could convince himself in the slightest no one was watching.

Of course such times were few and far between. Even when he was eventually given his own privacy in the wash racks he could still practically feel optics on him. However, today had been too much, and for once in his life, his desires were overriding his common sense.

He had merely hoped Kaon could watch Wisely for all of a nano click so he could use the wash racks, but it had gone rather horribly wrong. He knew he had made a mistake the moment he opened the door to Kaon and Vos’ habsuite. Their kisses were heated, frames pressed close, Kaon’s spike visible against the outline of Vos’ valve, ready to press into his mate’s silken heat.

Trepan had felt the lump form in his throat as he quickly issued a garbled apology before exiting. He could feel the force of Vos’ EM field against his own, pushing him out the door even more than the rifle’s audible snarl. Trepan had to quickly push the image out of his memory banks, controlling his venting as best he could as he made his way to Nickle. She was always his back up if he needed a moment to himself. Lucky for him she liked sparklings.

\-----------------------------------------------

The solvent hitting his frame did nothing to cool Trepan as he stood there, looking at the stark metal of the wash rack absently. He knew he could purge his memory bank, but the heat building in the pit of his tank told him not to. It was that desire he had thought he was done with, and a part of him was disgusted that he was lusting after a conjunxed mech.

He felt another lump in his intake as he tried to calm himself, only to fail. As the scene replayed again and again Trepan growled before he finally surrendered, retracting his panel, his spike pressurizing into his waiting servos.

His vents hitched as he allowed himself to gently stroke his spike, imagining all the nice things Kaon may do to him that Overlord never would. Kaon would be gentle with him, not try to see how far he could go before Trepan would break. Kaon would be respectful; let Trepan set the boundaries instead of testing every one he had. All in all, with Kaon, interfacing would be…nice. Being the conjunx of such a mech would be a delight. And for once, maybe Trepan’s life would be easy.

Trepan whimpered as he sped his ministrations, his spinal strut arching. “Hrngh…Kaon…!” he gasped at a particularly delicious stroke, helm lolling back slightly. He wanted him…he wanted the niceness that was Kaon. And it only burned his passion hotter to know he couldn’t have him. Screwing his optics shut he groaned, pressing further and further until finally…

His overload his like wave crashing against him, intense in the moment before slowly ebbing out, leaving him panting, a faint pink still dusting his faceplate. Swallowing back the shame rising in him Trepan righted himself, making to quickly clean himself. If he didn’t hurry at this point Nickel would surely start getting suspicious as to what was keeping him.

After a few moments of making sure he…and consequently the wash rack…was clean he quickly made to leave, only to blocked suddenly by a familiar lanky shadow. Trepan’s optics widened in surprise. “Vos…” In the next moment they narrowed suspiciously. “How much did you see?”

He could feel the smirk under Vos’ mask. He had seen enough. “Pa…thetic…” Vos managed in garbled Neocybex. Trepan immediately felt anger…or was it hurt…boiling inside him.

“I don’t need your commentary,” Trepan growled as he made to pass Vos only to be blocked once more. If Vos was attempting to assert some sort of dominance over Trepan now was not the time.

_“You’re not Kaon’s. You’re Overlord’s play thing. Remember your place,”_ Vos said evenly, returning to his more natural Primal Vernacular. Those words struck Trepan like a heated knife, and they hit him right in the spark. Trepan gritted his dentae, balling his servos into a fist. Vos saw the hit coming and nimbly avoided it. Now Trepan was starting to understand why the DJD was renowned for its cruelty.

“You have no idea what I went through at Overlord’s hands,” he spat. “Don’t you dare stand there and lecture me…and don’t you dare call me Overlord’s play thing.” Vos raised a brow ridge. He hadn’t quite been expecting that reaction, but if Trepan wanted to fight, he’d gladly oblige.

Trepan made to strike again, but ultimately backed off. His position here was tenuous at best, and he couldn’t risk putting Wisely back in her Sire’s hands. Closing his optics tight he willed away the rage as best he could, letting out a vent before shaking his helm and walking past Vos. He had to attend to his sparkling.


	17. Chapter 17

Trepan ignored the door when it opened later that evening. He lay curled around Wisely as he would often do when stressed and was doing his best to forget the events of the day as he cuddled close to his sparkling. He knew only one person would be coming to see him, but he wasn’t sure if he could face Kaon right now.

Kaon frowned, sitting on the edge of the berth, reaching out to touch Trepan, but he thought better of it. Maybe it was better to merely speak right now.

“I came to apologize…for Vos,” Kaon said. “He was out of line, and he knows it.” Trepan still didn’t face Kaon.

“So he told you what happened then,” he said. He knew that Vos would likely have told Kaon everything thus exposing his shameful pining.

“He told me enough,” Kaon said. Trepan flinched. Another knife to the spark.

“Then I should be the one apologizing,” he said finally, catching Kaon off guard. Trepan turned slightly so that his optics could see Kaon. “I know it’s wrong to want you, but I can’t help it. I suppose all It takes with me is a little kindness.” Kaon’s frown deepened. He knew Trepan was complicated, but perhaps he didn’t realize the extent of the damage Overlord had caused.

“I’m a threat…I shouldn’t have come here,” Trepan finally said.

“Stop. That’s not true. You came here to protect yourself and Wisely, you weren’t on some fool’s love errand. Vos has been leading you along and making whatever you felt for me worse, and that’s why we need to apologize to you, not the other way around.” Trepan could feel tears in his optics. He wasn’t sure what to believe of his motives any longer. As for Kaon, as much as he wanted to fix all of his Amica’s pains, he wasn’t sure if he was the mech who could…but damn it if he wasn’t going to try.

“Just, let me help you,” Kaon said, finally laying a gentle hand on Trepan. The mnemosurgeon didn’t shy away from the touch. He sighed, turning to face Kaon finally.

“If you think you can, you’re welcome to try.” Kaon honestly couldn’t help but smile in spite of himself. He slowly lowered his face to meet Trepan’s nuzzling him affectionately. Trepan seemed to finally relax at the gesture, returning the nuzzles with a purr. He had been expecting something cruel in response to his behavior…but Kaon always surprised him. Or perhaps he was finally beginning to learn what real kindness, concern, and caring meant.

\------------------------------------------------

Trepan has expected the day to be much like any other he had known since coming to the Peaceful Tyranny. Left to his own devices in his stark room to read mnemosurgery periodicals or merely sit in silence. He had not expected Kaon to come to tell him they were going out. He had expected that Vos would be, begrudgingly, joining them, but he had not expected when Kaon said the invitation was mutual from both of them.

‘Could have fooled me…’ Trepan thought to himself as he felt Vos’ EM field rough against his own, challenging it as it usually did…though perhaps slightly less intense? Though they had to be amicable to one another out in public, and with their sparklings in tow, at the very least.

“Erm…where are we going?” Trepan asked as they wove their way through the street. He noted that they were given a large berth, the other mechs on the street not wishing to chance anything that would land them on The List. Kaon and Vos’ reputations proceeded them.

“Just to eat,” Kaon responded. “I know a nice little place in this sector.”

“Oh…” What was Kaon playing at? If he wanted to negotiate any sort of peace between Trepan and Vos it was going to take more than a meal. He could still feel the contempt coming from Vos, even if he was doing his best to hide it. Trepan was a dangerously perceptive mech after all.

“Don’t sound so sad,” Kaon replied as they rounded another corner. “You’ll feel better after a good meal, and it’ll give us all some time to talk,” he continued. Trepan wasn’t sure what there was to talk about, but his tank was rather empty rather often these days. Tarn had seen to him not getting much in the way of rations. “Here we are,” Kaon said, turning them to the small establishment.

It was nothing grand, merely a small little eatery, but if it had decent meals Trepan couldn’t complain. What he could complain about was the fairly cramped feeling of the place as it was filled nearly to the brim with patrons. He did note, however, that they were seated rather quickly in a more secluded corner of the place.

Unfortunately the conversation itself didn’t come easily. Their sparklings were being quite amicable to one another, giggling and babbling away as their parent mechs sat in uncomfortable silence. Kaon did his best with small talk, but ultimately Trepan found himself nursing his drink, trying to keep his composure amongst Vos’ ever-present stare. Kaon did his best to make small talk, but Vos remained uncomfortably silent, merely staring. It was downright creepy.

“Alright, alright,” Trepan finally interrupted Kaon causing the other mech to go silent. “I’m not quite sure what needs to be said here, but ultimately, it needs to be said. Whatever is on your mind, Vos, please stop staring at me and just say it.” Kaon would have blinked in surprise had he still had the ability to. Vos, for his part, merely smirked beneath his face plate.

Leaning forward, he locked his optics onto Trepan’s. The mnemosurgeon didn’t flinch. He felt like things had been leading to this confrontation, and he was ready to get things out in the open.

_‘You want my conjunx?’_ Vos finally asked, his voice even as it could be despite the grating sound that was common of Primal Vernacular. Trepan felt a lump in his intake, but it was no longer about lying.

“…yes,” Trepan finally replied. He heard Vos snicker.

_‘To begin with, you can’t have him,’_ Vos began again. An answer Trepan was certainly expecting. ‘Not without me, that is.’ Trepan blinked, tilting his helm in confusion. Vos leaned back.

_‘If you want Kaon, you’ll have to have us both. I’m not entirely sure you’re up to the task, however. I’m not an easy mech to please,’_ Vos said. It took Trepan a moment, but he began to catch Vos’ drift.

“Are you proposing what I think you are?” he asked skeptically, raising a brow ridge. Vos nodded. Trepan looked to Kaon who gave a nod as well.

“Join us in the berth tonight,” Kaon said. “We’ll see where it leads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, things are getting interesting!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter looks familiar it kind of is! This is a slightly reworked version of 'Can't we all just get along?' which I posted as a one shot some time ago. I just worked the words a bit to have them fit into this fic like originally intended. Whether you're reading again or for the first time I hope you enjoy!

Trepan fidgeted uncomfortably as he watched Kaon and Vos kiss. He was still rather shocked by the mutual invitation into their berth, but if they were going to set ground rules…this ultimately wasn’t so bad. However, it didn’t make waiting in the present moment any easier. The two were positively passionate and it made the pit of Trepan’s tank burn with desire.

As the two broke apart Vos glanced over at the mnemosurgeon, still clinging to Kaon’s frame possessively. _'Well what shall we do with him?'_ he questioned, not even trying at Neocybex. There was no need to trip over words at a time like this.

Kaon shrugged. “That’s up to you two, Love. This is to help the two of you get along, after all,” he said, placing another kiss on Vos’ faceplate. “Perhaps it would be best for you two to just play by yourselves and leave me to the sidelines~” Vos scoffed at the very thought. Even though this was an exercise in ‘getting along’ Kaon was still at the root of the issue.

_‘Honestly, I wouldn’t mind leaving him on the sidelines after all,’_ Vos replied, shooting another glance at Trepan. The mnemosurgeon merely stuck out his glossa at the remark. Kaon laughed.

“And then we’d be right back where we started. I thought we were making progress here,” he said in a slightly exasperated tone, reclining against the wall behind them. Vos grinned, pouncing on him, nuzzling his faceplate affectionately, and earning another laugh. Trepan huffed. If this was actually just to tease him he was going to leave then and there.

As if sensing his frustration Kaon reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer, close enough to kiss. That was better. Trepan reciprocated gleefully, earning a huff from Vos in return. Perhaps Kaon had underestimated how much disdain the two held for each other. He knew he was going to have to take the reigns if they were going to get anywhere.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said finally, pulling away from Trepan but keeping his hold on his wrist. The two mechs merely arched their brow ridges. Kaon grinned. “Why don’t you both go on and spike me…” Trepan and Vos both looked to Kaon and then to each other. “Yes, at the same time,” he finally prompted. That got a response out of them. Vos seemed slightly perturbed by the suggestion, while Trepan seemed to be mulling it over. At least, Kaon noted, neither of them were arguing about it.

“C’mon, it’ll feel nice for all of us,” he continued, the wide smile still adorning his faceplate. It took a moment, but ultimately, both agreed, only swapping a quick glance to the other. “Excellent!” Kaon exclaimed excitedly as he pulled on Trepan’s wrist, getting him fully up on the berth. With his other hand he pulled Vos closer to the mnemosurgeon until they were practically touching.

“Go on now, you two, get to know one another a little more~” Kaon said hoping they would take the subtle hint and begin to act of their accords. Vos fidgeted slightly, averting his optics for a moment. Trepan blinked, wondering if the rifle would really chicken out at this point. However, today had certainly been a day of surprises.

Carefully Vos leaned in finally, closing the distance between them, causing Trepan’s optics to widen. The kiss was slight and gentle at first, but gentle was a word that was hardly in Vos’ vocabulary. After a moment to let the shock fade away Vos forced his glossa past Trepan’s slackening lips as the mnemosurgeon began to reciprocate. Trepan guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised by the act and easily let his own glossa twine with Vos’ in a dance.

Carefully Trepan brought his servos up, letting them ghost against Vos’ frame, to which the rifle did not object. Feeling a little more bold, Trepan began to explore, touching at sensitive transformation seams, surprised slightly when Vos purred and leaned into the touch.

Kaon couldn’t help but continue to grin as the two acquainted themselves with one another. He could feel each movement and the sounds of their kiss brought color to his cheeks. Hoping to rile them up a little more he reclined again, snapping his panels back. The golden biolights lining his valve lips glowed in the dim lead as he spread his legs, getting comfortable. That caught Trepan and Vos’ attention.

“Don’t mind me,” Kaon said. “Just enjoying the view~” As he watched the two, in what capacity he could, he let his fingers slide between his thighs, teasing gently at his valve. That seemed to encourage Vos and Trepan. The two kissed each other more fervently, no longer being shy with their touches. Little moans and hitches began to full the room and Kaon reveled in them like a chorus.

Feeling bold himself, Kaon pushed a finger into his valve, followed shortly by a second. He was going to give a little show for his boys. Trepan and Vos’ faceplates flushed as they caught glimpses of Kaon pleasuring himself. That was enough for them both to snap their panels back, spikes pressurizing against each other, gaining a moan from both. Vos didn’t waste a moment, taking both their spikes into his servos as he kissed Trepan more aggressively.

Trepan squeaked as Vos pumped them before suddenly breaking their kiss and turning to Kaon. His fans were high as he licked his lips. _‘Are you ready my love~’_ he asked. Kaon nodded.

“Please~ Make me yours,” he said. Vos smiled, pulling Trepan with him to Kaon’s side. Kaon got himself to his knees, allowing the two mechs to take their positions, Vos at his front, Trepan at his back. With a kiss to the top of Vos’ helm he signaled he was ready. Vos nodded, instantly snapping his hips up, spike ramming into Kaon’s valve. Trepan was startled by Vos’ eagerness, but relaxed when Kaon groaned, his valve easily taking Vos in. They must have been quite use to such things.

“Trepan~” Kaon said, pulling him back to reality. “C’mon, don’t leave me waiting~” he mewled. Trepan could only nod, carefully guiding the tip of his spike to Kaon’s valve, positioning himself to where he could push in beside Vos. Kaon shuddered as the two filled him, his helm lolling back against Trepan’s shoulder.

“Primus…that feels good…” Kaon breathed, wriggling his hips. Vos took the hint and gave a hard thrust, causing Trepan to moan from the sudden friction against his spike. However, he regained his composure quickly and did his best to set pace with Vos. Kaon was right. This felt divine.

The way Kaon’s valve clenched around them with each thrust, the friction he felt between his and Vos’ spikes had the charge building in him like a fever. If he weren’t careful he would certainly be the first to overload here. Vos keened in a way that sounded almost like a heated giggle, Trepan realizing he’d been keeping an optic on him the whole time. Trepan narrowed his optics, picking up his pace. He wasn’t going to be outdone here.

Kaon gasped and moaned, almost laughing in spite of himself. Even when they appeared to be getting along Trepan and Vos were still blindly competing. Well, as long as they kept up their current pace he supposed he didn’t mind if they continued to compete, just this once. His charge was building up as quickly as Trepan’s and he could feel his overload approaching. His two lovelies just needed a little more coaxing to make it all perfect.

“Hrngh…that’s it boys…deeper…” he purred, shifting his weight slightly so that their spikes hit deeper into his valve. Trepan and Vos eagerly did as they were told, angling slightly until they hit his ceiling node in a way that had him seeing stars.

“Right there!!! Nnnnn, keep going!!” Kaon urge. Trepan and Vos found themselves grinning as they rutted at Kaon’s urging, making sure he felt it right where it counted with each thrust. They were getting dangerously close to Kaon’s gestation chamber, but they knew to hold back from piercing it. With sparklings already to care for there wasn’t need for another, but the thought had the three of them bristling further with charge and chasing their overloads.

Finally, with a final sharp hit to his ceiling node Kaon was sent toppling over the edge, valve clenching tight over Trepan and Vos’ spikes as lubricant dribbled out around them. At that Trepan couldn’t keep his composure any longer, hitting his overload as well, spilling his transfluid into Kaon before slumping slightly, supporting both himself and the electric chair as they panted.

Vos smirked, giving a few final, shaky thrusts before he finally overloaded as well. As he finished the three took a moment to steady themselves before Trepan and Vos pulled out, a mix of their transfluids leaking out of Kaon onto his thighs.

Kaon sighed contently, putting an arm around both Trepan and Vos, pulling them down with him as he lay back. Vos purred, cuddling close to Kaon, Trepan following suit. “So…have we reached an agreement?” he asked as he looked between the two. Trepan and Vos eyed each other.

_‘I believe so,’ _Vos replied.__

____

__

“Agreed,” Trepan continued. Pressing a kiss to both of their helms, Kaon grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Time seemed to pass in blissful repose for Trepan. His time in Overlord’s custody seemed like a fever dream of a memory as his time with the DJD grew to comfortable normality. He finally allowed himself to relax and to enjoy the little things once again. His relationship with Kaon and Vos blossomed, and he was able to watch Wisely grow as though there was no longer a dark cloud hanging over him.

There would be times when Wisely would ask about her sire, wondering as to where he was. She had feint memories; fleeting glimpses stored deep in her memory banks. Trepan would always answer simply enough.

“He’s not here.”

“Why not?” Wisely would ask. Trepan would shrug.

“It’s better this way.” It all seemed quite cryptic to the young sparkling, but she wouldn’t question further. Some things were just meant to be mysterious she supposed.

There would be times that Trepan would remember it all as if it were still happening. There would be the nights he would wake from a peaceful recharge, covered in condensation, venting heavily, the nightmares never truly behind him. On those nights he would cuddle close to whoever was nearby in the berth and try to forget…he wished he could forget. However, it became evident that the trauma would never truly leave him, unless he were to remove it himself.

He had heard the stories of mnemosurgeons who practiced on themselves, wiping unpleasant memories until it became a habit. It was something Trepan never condoned. The addiction of mnemosurgery was enough on its own without the added addiction of being the patient…but in the past, he had never had a reason to resort to such measures.

On the nights he would awake screaming he would question what was holding him back now. As the others would drift back into recharge he would merely think, looking absently at his fingers, sometimes getting so far as to extending the needles before he would shake his head and look away. He guessed it was likely his pride getting in the way yet again. He had still yet to learn how to swallow it.

Trepan knew that Overlord was likely still looking for him and Wisely. That was why they would travel with the DJD on their missions, crisscrossing the galaxies in a way to stave off what Trepan figured would be inevitable. Somehow, someway, Overlord would find them one day. If he could say anything about the Phase Sixer it was that he was dogged in his ambitions and never gave up on what he wanted. If he wanted Trepan badly enough to suggest them conjunxing then he knew he was likely still out there somewhere, seeking them out. That simple fact fed Trepan’s inner fears, ones that couldn’t be quelled.

Kaon and Vos did their best, though. After another nightmare they held Trepan close, cooing his fears away, wiping the tears that fell from his optics. Trepan held tightly to them as he hiccupped. The terror of his dreams still felt real, his fight or flight response still on high alert.

“Where’s Wisely?” he suddenly questioned, his panic returning anew. Kaon shooshed him, holding him tighter, stroking his helm.

“She’s with Legato and Nickle. They’re safe, Love, they’re all safe.”

_“Don’t worry, we’ve got you. Nothing will hurt either of you,”_ Vos assured as he rubbed Trepan’s back. The mnemosurgeon whimpered as he laid into Kaon, his armor fluttering at the light touches. By this time the other DJD members had assembled at the door, Tarn asking for a status report as he banged on the threshold. Kaon reluctantly freed himself from Trepan’s grip as went to unlock the door, Vos taking over, continuing to quiet the mnemosurgeon.

“Everything’s fine, Trepan had a particularly violent nightmare. He’s alright though now that he’s awake,” Kaon replied to Tarn. Wisely had managed to wriggle her way past the two larger mechs and ran to the berth. Vos helped her up and Trepan immediately scooped her up, clinging tight to her.

“Carrier, why are you crying?” she asked in a concerned voice.

“It’s alright…sometimes Carrier just gets a little sad,” he said reassuringly. Wisely accepted another cryptic answer as it was something she had come to except from her carrier. As long as he was alright, the answer was good enough.

Kaon had since waved off the others and picked up Legato, carrying him back to the berth. “Let’s get back to recharge,” he said as he sat on the berth, getting back into the nest of blankets. The others agreed, allowing room in the middle of their huddle for Trepan, who gratefully took the spot. Feeling the others around him comforted him back into recharge…though not without the sinking feelings that nightmare had produced still swirling in him. Maybe, just this once, he could put pride aside, and he could let himself forget.

\--------------------------------------------

Trepan had locked himself in his room, preparing himself for the surgery he said he would never preform on himself. Perhaps he would die during this…the final, fatal injection finally upon him. However, that would only serve to help himself…deep down he knew he couldn’t orphan Wisely.

“Best make this quick…” he finally decided, extending his needles. Swallowing hard he plunged the needles into his neck and let the memories flood. It all lay before him once again, everything that he had experienced. He saw the beginnings, his time at The Institute, a time when he could honestly say he was happy. The patients he had worked on, their memories threatening to pull him in thousands of different directions. He was not an amataure, however, and he remained on the path deeper into his own mind.

He saw the familiar faces of his colleagues, he saw Lobe. He felt the twinge of pain as he witnessed their relationship unfold once again. He heard his voice…felt his touch. Then suddenly there was another. Tumbler, his apprentice, studying away at his own behest. Trepan himself chastising the young mnemosurgeon for operating on himself. Hmm, if only he could see his teacher now. And then suddenly a fateful surgery on a most unwilling patient. Soundwave bound as he prepared to plunge into his mind until an explosion…Overlord…and then darkness.

It wasn’t much further now. He could see the cell he had first met his captor in, he could hear the agreement being made. How naïve he had been to believe he could control the situation or the Phase Sixer. Then deeper…the fear welling up in him as he approached the memories he had tried so hard to lock away. He need only go a little further down the path until…

A shrill noise suddenly resounded around him. Trepan was jarred…this wasn’t part of his memory, this was coming from outside him, from beyond the memory chain. The mnemosurgeon winced. He had to shut it out, he was so close. He only needed to go a step beyond…but alas, it was impossible.

Growling, Trepan withdrew his needles. Narrowing his eyes, he looked toward the door, finally identifying the sound as the base’s alarm system. Something in him was telling him to stay put, but his frustration pushed him forward, opening the door and walking out into the hallway beyond. He had a few choice words for whoever or whatever had interrupted him. Apparently, peace was too much to ask…


	20. Chapter 20

The sirens of the base blared; a deafening sound in somber silence. Trepan wondered what would cause such a commotion when the DJD wasn’t even at the base at the time, but he would find that his curiosity may have signed his death warrant.

With an irritated touch in his step he ventured into the corridor, making his way to the room next door, opening it up to a curious Wisely. “Carrier? What’s going on?” she asked in an unsure tone. Trepan shook his helm.

“I’m not sure…” he said. He was beginning to get a rather horrible feeling about all of this. He was ready to take Wisely and run if the situation should come to that. However, there was a chance the alarm was a false one…The Pet had been known to chew the wires before. He knew the way to the panel to shut the alarm down, though perhaps he should let it run and let the signal reach the Peaceful Tyranny. Trepan himself wasn’t well equipped to fight, let alone kill.

Wisely had made her way to the door, peaking her helm out into the hallway. Trepan leaned down and took her hand. “What should we do?” Trepan thought for a moment, ultimately deciding it would be best for them to hunker down and wait on the others. He began to move when he suddenly paused, feeling a familiar EM field wash over him. Trembling, he spun around to see a shadow at the end of the hall. As his optics widened his hand went slack, letting Wisely’s slip from his grasp.

Without a second thought it seemed Wisely ran toward the hulking shadow that Trepan’s brain module didn’t want to process. He, out of instinct, held out a hand to stop her, but he knew the intruder wouldn’t hurt her. In fact he was certain he could see the toothy grin, even from this distance.

“Sire!!” Wisely proclaimed gleefully, coming in contact with a leg, clinging to it with a giggle. Overlord was indeed grinning.

“Hello, princess~” he cooed as he gently picked up the sparkling, still small for her age, giving her a kiss before placing her on his shoulder. “It’s nice to see you again…you and your carrier,” he said, his grin turning to a sneer as he looked over to Trepan finally. The mnemosurgeon was frozen in place, his fight or flight response loud in his head, his tank turning in knots. He couldn’t even bring himself to run when Overlord began to stalk towards him, only finding himself able to bite at his lip when the Phase Sixer stood before him finally.

“Hello my love,” Overlord said, taking a finger under Trepan’s chin, tilting his face up. “You’re crying in joy,” he continued, his thumb servo wiping at the tears that began to fall from Trepan’s optics. Trepan knew this day would come, some time or another, he just had wished that he could have held it off, just a bit longer.

“Did you miss me?” Overlord asked.

“I missed you,” Wisely said with a wide grin, nuzzling Overlord. He chuckled, returning the gesture.

“Mmm, I’m glad someone did~ How rude of your carrier to separate us for so long,” Overlord said, looking back down to Trepan. “He certainly didn’t make finding you easy.” The mnemosurgeon gritted his dentae. Overlord wasn’t supposed to find them, not yet.

“No words for your sparkling’s sire? How unfortunate,” Overlord chided.

“You should go…now,” Trepan finally managed. “Before the DJD get here….” Overlord laughed.

“You honestly think I’m afraid of the DJD? They may have taken down Black Shadow, but to allege that I would be so stupid and pathetic as to fall to them is, well, quite offensive,” the Phase Sixer said with a sneer. He was more brazen than Trepan had anticipated. His brain module was swirling with ways he could possibly escape, ways to buy him some time, anything…but it was all coming up in an empty blanket of blind fear that was making his tank churn.

“Come now, Trepan. Why don’t we leave? Was I not good to you? And to keep Wisely from her sire…in fact at this age we should be considering giving her a sibling! We shouldn’t be standing far from home arguing~” At the very mention of another sparkling Trepan bristled. No…he would not be put through that again! Not with Overlord at least…if he were to carry again it would be for the mechs he truly loved.

“I…I won’t leave,” Trepan finally said defiantly. Overlord starred at him for a moment. He was getting a little too big for his britches. “For Wisely’s sake…for my own sanity…I won’t…” In an instant Overlord scooped Trepan into his arms, carefully keeping Wisely on his shoulder in the same breath.

“Let’s not do this in front of the sparkling. Just come home,” Overlord cooed, placing a kiss on Trepan’s helm. Trepan didn’t even struggle, he merely frowned deeply. No one was coming to help him…perhaps this was merely his fate, to be Overlord’s conjunx. With no further struggle the Phase Sixer grinned. “That’s what I thought~”

“Hold It right there, Overlord.”

Trepan’s spark skipped a beat when he heard the voice behind them. Finally, the calvary had come. Overlord turned to look at the DJD. “Oh Tarn, you’ve chosen such a bad time, as usual,” he lamented. “But I suppose I can let it slide, we were just about to leave.”

“You’re not taking them anywhere,” Kaon snarled, his tesla coils crackling as he pointed Vos at the Phase Sixer in contempt. “Put Wisely and Trepan down.” Overlord clucked his glossa.

“Giving me orders, huh? How bold.”

“This isn’t a joke, Overlord,” Tarn said, powering up his fusion canons in threat. “Put them down and leave. This is your last warning.” Overlord seemed to ponder it for a moment.

“Hmmm, and if I refuse?” he asked.

“We tick your name off The List,” Tarn replied. At that Trepan saw his opening. Quickly activating his circular saw, he grabbed Wisely in his free hand, drawing the saw across Overlord’s faceplate in the process.

“FRAG!” Overlord growled, quickly dropping both the mnemosurgeon and their sparkling. He had only moments to get clear of the blast as Tarn fired his fusion cannons, hitting square on their mark, sending Overlord backwards. Transforming quickly Vos ran to the two, grabbing a hold of Trepan’s wrist, pulling him back down the hallway.

_‘Go hide, we’ll take care of Overlord,’_ he chittered to Trepan. The mnemosurgeon did as he was told, taking off further into the base, running to his best hiding space. He punched in the data to open Nickel’s repair bay, quickly pushing an old exam table aside, tearing off the wall panel, and squeezing himself and Wisely into the cavity before replacing the panel. Pushing them back as far into the wiring as he could he curled around Wisely, trembling as he held her. He had picked this place after scouring the base for a place to go in just this situation. The high intensity wires helped cloak spark energy well.

After a moment he heard Wisely whimper as she held tight to him. “Carrier…why?” she asked in a small voice. Trepan frowned again. He had never thought he would have to explain to Wisely why they were on the run from her sire, why he couldn’t go back to him, why the whole situation was fragged beyond belief. But after this…he’d have to tell her everything. Cradling her, he vented deeply.

“Sire hurt carrier…badly…a long time ago,” he said quietly. “I wanted to wait to tell you until things were better…but you deserve an explanation. Just wait a little longer, my dear, and I’ll tell you everything.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Trepan’s optics lit up the dark wall cavity as he heard the wall panel being removed. He instinctually sank deeper into the wires surrounding them. He was ready to fight if it came to it. After a moment, however, he relaxed as he saw Kaon’s familiar face looking in at him.

“There you,” he said, reaching in to help Trepan get free of his hiding place. “Don’t worry, it’s safe now.” Trepan nodded, working his way out from the wall, taking Kaon’s hand. The rest of the DJD were there as he emerged, looking admittedly a little worse for ware, but alive. Vos chittered happily, coming over to hug Trepan tightly allowing the mnemosurgeon to smile.

“What…where’s Overlord?” he asked.

“We managed to beat him back into a retreat….but Trepan…you’re no longer safe here,” Tarn said solemnly.

“You’re no longer safe with us…” Kaon finally said. At that Vos whimpered, letting Trepan and Wisely go, going back to Kaon’s side.

“Overlord knows that we have you…and we can’t hide you any longer,” Tarn continued. Trepan could feel the frown behind his mask. But Trepan knew that Tarn was right. Overlord would hunt them down, no matter where they went. He had somewhat of a fixed target now, something he could always look for. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew what came next. He and Wisely would have to keep running, without the DJD.

“I understand…” he said finally. “Can we just have…one more night?” he asked, looking to Kaon and Vos, the mechs he had come to love so dearly. Tarn nodded.

“Of course. We’ll continue to help you in whatever capacity we can,” he offered. Trepan nodded gratefully.

“Thank you,” Trepan replied, trying not to let the tears flow. In his arms Wisely clung tight to him. She didn’t fully understand yet, but she could see just as well as anyone that her carrier was hurting. Trepan hugged her close as he followed Kaon and Vos towards their mutual habsuite. He had a lot to consider, but for just a little longer, he just wanted to exist as he had come to know before everything around him shattered again.


End file.
